Mokumoku Koigokoro
by Kayotics
Summary: Sequel to RETURN OF THE PSYCHIC FREAKS. The defeat of Naraku has brought the search for the last shards, but during a walk, Kay's dog, Charlie has a spell cast on him! InuKag MirSan and many others
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT!** If you have not read _What the Hell is Going on!_ and _Return of the Psychic Freaks!_, then please do. It will make much more sense, though this series hardly makes any sense at all...

**Note:** I'm sure you're all wondering what the name of this story means. I'll tell you in a couple chapters. Maybe in the next one... If I get five people asking me, I'll put it in the chapter after I get the fifth one. OK?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"I don't think this will work, Kagura..." Katakoutai said, looking down into the lake's clear water. They all sat on top of Kagura's feather, Kanna next to Kagura, holding her mirror and looking just as emotionless as ever, Kagura looking bored, and the two not so familiar incarnations, Katakoutai and her sister, Koubakoutai. Katakoutai had long purple hair in a ponytail, and had purple eyes. Her claws, slutty clothes and boots, and anything else that wasn't a dark purple already, was black. Her sister, on the other hand, had green hair in pigtails, green eyes, green nails, and had more of a tunic thing going, with leather boots and clothing.

"Naraku had one more incarnation that was ready to be born before his death. I suppose we should awaken it," Kagura said, the wind blowing around them quickly. Though, it was Kagura's doing, when the wind was blowing so strong.

"Why are we doing this though? There's not much reason to. Except for the fact that it might be fun to torture the humans..." Koubakoutai said, stretching back and putting her head over the side of the feather. She took a flower from behind her ear, examining the black petals and blood red stem and leaves.

"I have my reasons..." Kagura said, opening up her fan and covering her face with it. Her reason was simple. She wanted to find her heart, so then she could be free. Her best chance of finding it was getting this new incarnation. Though Naraku was dead, she still hadn't found that damned heart.

"I sort of wish I had seen Kanna when she dyed her hair blue... That would have been so interesting!" Koubakoutai said, getting up and smiling brightly.

All of them looked at her, their eyes narrowed into slits, except for Kanna, who just sat there, like she wasn't hearing any of this. "You are very annoying, sister," Katakoutai said, turning to look at the lake.

"Well, it makes up for not getting the good power. You get to turn into animals. What do I get to turn into? PLANTS! Plants suck..." Koubakoutai said, folding her arms.

"Your power suits you well, sister," Katakoutai said, smirking.

"How's that?" she asked, looking at her sister expectantly.

"You have the intelligence of a plant."

"Shut up!"

"Quiet, you two! Once the full moon is directly above the lake we can awaken our sibling," Kagura said, moving the feather over the middle of the lake.

They waited a few minutes in silence, Koubakoutai bubbly once more and Katakoutai looking into the water carefully. Slowly, Kanna stood and raised her mirror, making the light from the moon reflect off of it and go into the water. Koubakoutai smiled and plucked a petal from the black flower and dropped it into the water, and they watched as the clear water slowly became a murky black.

"I think it's working!" Katakoutai said, going to the edge of the feather and taking a closer look.

Slowly a figure rose, the water moving up like a platform. Soon the woman incarnation opened her blood red eyes and blankly stared into the distance, water running down her naked body.

- - -

"You dumbass!" Kay yelled as she pushed Michelle inside the chest so they could go into InuYasha's world. Kay jumped in after her, the few supplies that she was bringing in a backpack strapped tightly to her back. Soon they landed on the other side, in a chest inside Kaede's hut. Charlie sat there, watching the two get out of the chest and sit down, yawning and such.

Michelle and Kay had grown taller, and more... 'woman like', you could say. Well, Michelle was 15, and Kay 16. That made perfect sense. Michelle's hair had grown a bit over the year, and Kay's had too, but Kay's hair still looked like Shirley Temple compared to Michelle's super straight black hair. Charlie didn't look much different either, just like he always did, the scruffy red collar hanging around his neck and the shaggy black fur almost covering it up, and his white stomach getting slightly whiter each year.

Besides changing physically, they had changed mentally too... Sort of. Michelle had gone through some tough times, with her oldest brother causing trouble, forcing her parents to put Michelle in a relative's home for her safety. She didn't want to go to any relatives, so Kay offered her to live with them. It worked out fine in the end, except her brother is still an idiot.

If the two had learned anything from all their times going back and forth through the chests, it was that they had learned more about the things that they had to remember about traveling through dimensions _and_ time. If they were in the real world, the clock was the same in the feudal era, but if they were in InuYasha's world, if they were there for longer than an hour, they were only gone an hour in their world. That helped a lot with school work. They also found out that it's a good idea to go to the bathroom before going to InuYasha's world, because no matter how many times they went, they still had to go.

From this whole experience they had found many humorous things to do on the internet. They would go on to see what wacky parings the people came up with. Kay had always hated the Kagome and Sesshomaru paring, but now she hated almost any paring involving her. There was Kay-Miroku, Kay-Sesshomaru, Kay-InuYasha, Kay-Kagome (Michelle laughed very hard at this one), and the scariest one of all, Kay-Jaken. Ugh! But Kay also tortured Michelle by reading aloud all the parings that had her in them. They were basically the same as all the Kay- 'whoever' parings, but much funnier with Michelle. Kay also would look on fan sites and find sites with a whole fan base with her, Michelle, or even Charlie!

It had been a year since Naraku was killed, in Kay and Michelle's world anyway, and the group hadn't changed much at all. People don't change very much in cartoons. InuYasha was still as stubborn as ever, except he had grown used to Kay calling him Yasha, Kagome was basically the same, as was Shippo, Kirara and Miroku. Sango had become softer now that Kohaku was with them, though they made a good income by slaying demons in nearby villages.

"Ah! You guys are back. Now we can leave!" Sango said.

"You sound like InuYasha!" Kay interrupted.

"I mean Kohaku and I. We're going to slay a demon a couple villages away. It'll take us a day or two, so we'll be gone until tomorrow or the next day," Sango explained.

"Ah," Kay said, nodding a couple times. "Well, good luck with that then." And they were off, traveling to a strange town.

Kay yawned and leaned back to relax. Michelle did the same thing, her breathing becoming slower and deeper.

"Hey, you two! We still have to find the last couple of jewel shards!" InuYasha yelled at the two resting humans.

Kay sighed but kept her eyes closed. "We know that. Two of them are with Michelle's boyfriend, Kouga--"

"He's not my boyfriend!" interrupted Michelle.

"And the rest are out there somewhere. We've almost got the whole jewel, but the pieces will just keep getting smaller and smaller," Kay finished, sighing once more.

"Your point?" InuYasha asked.

"My point is that they will be hard to find, so I'm going to take a bath in the hot springs." Kay got up and stretched and then asked Kagome if she wanted to come, and she accepted.

"You just took a shower at home!" Michelle argued.

"So?"

Michelle groaned and Miroku slowly got up. Kay turned around, drawing her sword, Aoirohiken, at the same time. She pointed it straight at Miroku's face. "Don't you dare." Kay said her words slowly and clearly so the pervert would understand them perfectly.

Kay grabbed her backpack and they left, leaving Shippo, Miroku, InuYasha, Michelle and Charlie to stay there by themselves. _I'm going out,_ Charlie said to all of them telepathically.

"Wait!" Michelle yelled, jumping up and falling on the floor, face first. "Don't leave me with these people!"

"Hey!" they all yelled at once.

Charlie sighed mentally and walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. You can't get that in the city. He walked towards the forest, just following whatever trail there was, but soon a peculiar scent caught his nose. It smelt like a demon! Charlie ran through the forest and slowed down when he found the spot where the demon should be. He looked around and then looked up, right before he blacked out.

* * *

**Next time:** Who is this mysterious demon, and what did she do to Charlie? And why is Kay screaming? It takes a lot for her to scream, but why is she doing it now? 

Michelle: We're back and in business, baby!

Kay: Oh yeah!

Michelle: It sucked not doing these nice little things at the end of the chapters.

Kay: Oh no!

Michelle: What?

Kay: Read the next chapter!

Michelle: Oh no!

Charlie: Oh no!

InuYasha: Oh no!

Kagome: Oh no!

Kool-aid guy: OH YEAH!

All: O.O;;;

Kool-aid guy: Read the next chapter, **The Naked Truth**! Oh yeah!

Kay: Yes, I do watch Family Guy, why do you ask?

**NOTE:** Because I've updated so early, the chapters won't be up as quickly. I wanted to get the first chapter up for the real Michelle, who is at my house at the time, and who does not have an internet connection at her home so whenever she's here she reads the fanfic with us both in it. Whenever I make fun of her she gives me the bird or attacks me... I wonder, is this story really worth it? Then my stupidity kicks in and I think 'HELL YEAH!' So... yeah.


	2. The Naked Truth

**Last time:** Kagura, Kanna, Katakoutai, and Koubakoutai (that's a lot of K's) awakened Naraku's final incarnation. Is it her who knocked Charlie out?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Naked Truth  
**

Kay sighed and sunk lower into the water. It was so nice. Unfortunately, they would have to leave soon. They couldn't just sleep here... Kay opened her eyes and looked at Kagome who was looking into the water, her knees held close to her chest. She was obviously deep in thought, but Kay had to tell her that they needed to go soon.

"Kagome," Kay said, gaining her attention almost instantly. Her head popped up and Kay smiled. "We should probably leave. If we don't, Miroku would probably come and check up on us."

"All right. That sounds good," Kagome said, standing up. Kay did the same and grabbed for her towel, and wrapped it around herself.

After dressing and getting all dried off they headed back to the village, talking about random things, like what they were going to do when the jewel was complete, and other things too. Upon entering the hut, Kay noticed that Charlie was gone.

"Where's the dog?" Kay asked, looking around for her little friend.

"He left a while ago. Said he was going out," Michelle said lazily.

"I'll go look for him," Kay said, turning around and heading right back out again. It felt like it had dropped ten degrees since the last time she was out there, so she zipped up her black, baggy sweatshirt and readjusted her backpack.

She followed her senses along Charlie's trail. Her ability to know pretty much anything had dwindled down to almost nothing, but she could still get the general direction of people. Maybe it was because she hated her ability that it went so low, or that she loved to wear the necklace that suppressed her power so much. People at school thought she was weird for wearing that necklace.

She was so close, she could almost feel it. Kay called out Charlie's name and she got a bunch of whining as a reply. Kay ran through the forest, following Charlie's trail, and slowed down right before she got there. The darkness filled the forest and Kay went around a tree saying, "Charlie? You there?" Her voice was quiet and she took a couple steps forward, seeing a figure in the distance... but it wasn't her dog. He had long black hair with some white streaks here and there end and little fuzzy dog ears on top of his head that had white around the edges, like InuYasha's except for the coloring. Though, what was weird about this guy is that he had a tail, and she was fairly certain InuYasha didn't have a tail.

"Do you know where my dog, Charlie, is?" Kay asked the demon.

"I... am Charlie," the demon said in a soft voice. He slowly turned to look at Kay, his eyes big and shining, obviously scared. Kay gasped and then looked at Charlie carefully, seeing an unmistakable red collar around his neck... wait a second...

"HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE NAKED!" Kay screamed as she turned around and blushed madly. Charlie looked down at himself and then turned to see Kay digging through her backpack madly.

_I'm glad I like boys' shorts better than girls'... but I don't have a shirt in here... damn!_ Kay thought to herself, grabbing a pair of tan shorts that would reach past her knees on herself, so would probably fit Charlie well since he looked like he was tall.

She didn't turn around, but used her telepathy to move the pants behind her and held them out for Charlie to try and get into. "Put your left leg in the left pant leg, and your right leg in the right one. Got it?" Kay said, covering her eyes and turning slightly so she could be facing Charlie a bit better.

He struggled with the pants, but soon got in them, but didn't understand the button and zipper. "Pull your pants up higher and I'll do them for you," Kay said. Charlie did as he was told and Kay slowly moved her hand away from her face, seeing that her friend had the pants on and was pulling them up so high that he looked like an old man. Kay stifled a laugh and walked over to Charlie and knelt down, zipping up the shorts and then buttoning them. "I'll have to teach you how to button and zip up your pants..."

"Yeah..." Charlie said, watching Kay as she brushed some hair behind her ear and bit on her tongue as she finished buttoning the shorts. It was obvious that Charlie was still learning to use his mouth to speak. He watched humans do it all the time, but he had never got to do that himself.

Kay stood up and looked at her 'dog' and bit her lip. "How are you taking all of this?" she asked, looking carefully at him.

"Er..." he said, trying to make the words right. He was sure he would sound like a small child trying to make things out. "It's... hawrd."

Kay looked up at Charlie and hugged him, practically crushing his neck with her tight embrace. He was tall compared to her, which was strange. He put his head on her shoulders and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Charlie sighed. _What are these new things I feel? It's so confusing! Before all I know I felt was loyalty, fear, and maybe worry sometimes, but now... Now it's all too confusing!_ Charlie thought to himself. He took his head off Kay's shoulders and said, "We should go back..."

"Yeah," Kay said, letting go of Charlie. ,i>You know, after you get past the shock, he's much cuter as a person then a dog, and he was pretty damn cute...

- - -

InuYasha sniffed the air and growled.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as Sango sat down. Her and Kohaku got done early. They also made pretty good money, though they hadn't got any rumors of any jewel shards.

"I smell a demon... and he's near Kay," InuYasha said, and as if on cue, Kay walked in and looked around the group carefully, and even seeing Sango, Kohaku and Kirara didn't put a smile on her face. Just as Sango and Shippo were going to ask her what was wrong, the new Charlie walked in and stood there, about a head taller than Kay. This was surprising, since Kay and Michelle were taller than almost every human they encountered. It must be their American blood.

InuYasha jumped up right away, but was stopped in midair, Kay's hand up and her sad eyes upon InuYasha. "Is she being controlled?" Shippo asked.

"No, there is no evil presence in her aura, besides the one that is always there," Miroku said. "Just kidding!" he yelled after the glare that Kay shot him. If looks could kill, Miroku would be dead 100 times over.

"InuYasha, check his scent carefully," Kay said, indicating Charlie behind her.

"Why is he half naked?" Michelle said, standing up with a bag of chips and walking over to their friend to examine him.

InuYasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "That's Charlie!" InuYasha said as he was slowly put down. "His scent has changed a bit though. He's a demon now. Obviously a dog demon..."

Charlie was sitting on the floor now, looking up at Michelle with big, sad eyes. "That's definitely Charlie. No one can do the puppy dog face as good as him," she said, throwing a chip to Charlie, who jumped up slightly and grabbed it in the air. He ate it and started to scratch his ear with his hind leg.

"Is he a half demon? He has the same type of dog ears as you," Kay said, ignoring the faces of everyone, save Michelle, InuYasha and herself.

"Nope. Full blooded demon there. Dunno why he has dog ears, though," InuYasha said.

"Prolly cause I like yer ears, InuYaswha..." Charlie said slowly, trying to talk properly. InuYasha blushed a little bit.

"I guess Charlie still needs to learn what being a human... or demon, or whatever, is really like. Can you still transform, Charlie?" Kay said, scratching her head. Charlie nodded. "That's good..."

"You didn't answer me. Why is he half naked?" Michelle asked, sitting down and showing Charlie how to eat a potato chip. She handed him one and he put it in his mouth like she did.

Kay blushed. "Well... You see... Dogs don't usually wear clothes... so I found him... yeah..." Kay said, turning away and blushing even more.

"Ah... So that is why Lady Kay is so reluctant to tell us!" Miroku said, a lecherous grin on his face. It was quickly erased by Sango's Hiriakotsu. Kay thanked her silently.

"Where'd he get the shorts?" Michelle asked, biting down on another potato chip. She seemed totally unaffected by this whole thing.

"You know I don't like those girls' shorts that show off your whole ass. So I get boy's shorts," Kay said, unintentionally giving Miroku a new fantasy to think about. "I had a pair in my bag."

"Well... We need to think about this. Now, what are we going to do?" Sango asked, looking at Charlie who had stuck his head in the now empty potato chips bag.

"Charlie, you have hands now," Kay said, watching the dog turned demon figure out that he can just take the bag off. "I say that Michelle, Charlie and I go with Kagome to her time so we can have Sota teach Charlie the wonders of the modern world... Mainly how to use a toilet."

"Good idea," Michelle said, yawning and stretching a bit. "Let's go in the morning."

"Whatever," Kay said, curling up in a corner nearest the fire. Charlie looked sad, but transformed into his tiny dog state and cuddled up by Kay.

Kirara went over to Charlie and asked, _What's it like to be human?_

Charlie smirked. _Actually, I'm a demon now... but it's really weird. You can speak, and you get all these weird feelings..._

_Oh... Well, now that you're a person, do you think it's OK to rest near Kay?_ Kirara asked before going over to Sango and Kohaku, resting next to them.

- - -

"We won't be too long, InuYasha," Kagome said, taking three shards from the jewel and handing it to the three visitors.

"Don't worry, Yasha, if she gets in trouble, we'll take care of her!" Kay said, pushing Michelle so she fell down the well first. She went behind Charlie, who was looking over the side of the well, and pushed him in too. She jumped in herself and was closely followed by Kagome.

At the top of the well on the other side Kagome could hear Kay say to Charlie, "Welcome to present day Tokyo, Japan. Please look ahead of us and you will see a door. These run wild in northern Japan, but are domesticated and bred in southern Japan."

Charlie's ears twitched and he looked at the door carefully. As Kagome got out of the well she led them to the door and opened them, showing Charlie his first look into the modern world as a semi-normal being.

"Well, are all the vibrant colors too much for you to take after being color blind for all your years?" Kay asked, teasing Charlie a bit. He gave a small chuckle and followed Kagome to the house. Kay looked at Charlie carefully and wondered if she could have used one of her baggier shirts for him.

Upon entering Kagome's house, they heard voices coming from the kitchen. Kay's, Michelle's, and Kagome's eyes widened and Kay reached for a nearby hat that was so conveniently placed near them. She plopped it on Charlie's head just as three people walked in, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"KAGOME!" they all yelled as they practically tackled her with a hug.

"We were worried about you!" Eri said, smiling brightly.

"Your mother said that you weren't home at the moment, so we naturally assumed the worst," Ayumi said.

"Of course, now we see that we didn't have to worry at all," Yuka said.

"Oh! It's those Americans... Kay and Michelle! Hello!" Ayumi said, waving madly. _How do the characters always remember names? I can hardly remember theirs!_ Kay thought.

Kay feebly waved back and Michelle just turned her head to look at the ceiling and folded her arms.

"Oh! Who is this cutie?" Eri said, looking at Charlie like he was dessert at a scrumptious meal. "Kagome, is this your jealous boyfriend?"

Charlie blushed and Kay stood in front of him, holding out her hands. "No! This isn't the person you're thinking of. This is Charlie..." Kay said, smiling.

"Is this _your_ boyfriend?" Yuka asked, moving in closer to Kay.

"No!" Kay barked, blushing a bit. _He's my dog..._

Michelle sweatdropped and said, "Well, Kagome has to rest so she doesn't get sick again." She pushed the three of them out of the house and shut the door so they wouldn't try to get back in.

Kay muttered a thanks as Kagome went to the stairs and started yelling, "Sota! Sota! We need your help!"

Sota appeared at the top of the stairs and started coming down, asking, "What?"

"Sota, you remember us? Well, I'd like you to meet Charlie, my dog who somehow became a demon," Kay said, pointing towards her dog. Sota looked up at the tall dog demon and looked back at Kay. "Well, we need your help. Because Charlie was a dog for most of his life, he doesn't know basic things, like how to use a toilet, how to speak properly, how to use eating utensils, or even how to dress himself... So we need you to teach him, because obviously we aren't going to teach a boy to go to the bathroom or dress himself. Will you help?"

"Eh, all right. Come on Charlie, I'll teach you how to go to the bathroom," Sota said, grabbing Charlie's hand and leading him up the stairs.

"This is going to take a while," Kay said, sweatdropping and walking over to the TV.

* * *

**Next time:** Now that Charlie is human, or demon (whatever), they will have to teach him certain things about being a person. How to act around people, and such. And he can't just keep going around topless and half naked, though we know how much everyone would love that... -.-; So, what will happen?

Michelle: You made Charlie HUMAN?

Kay: Demon, actually.

Michelle: -.-;

Kay: I can imagine him now. Dog collar and all... I'm going to draw a picture!

Michelle: What will Charlie be wearing?

Kay: Well, it will be right after Kay sees him for the first time, so...

Michelle: KAY! YOU SICK PERVERT!

Kay: Hey! I'm only doing the head! Sicko.

Michelle: Yeah, whatever.

Kay: Michelle is perverted, and you should be getting ready to read then next chapter, **The Trouble with Clothing**.


	3. The Trouble With Clothing

**Last time:** Charlie had made a strange transformation, and is now supporting a body, much like yours or mine. Except he's really tall. How will they manage to get Charlie normal again, and if they find out, will he want to be normal?

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Trouble with Clothing**

"Come on, Charlie!" Kay yelled as she dragged the dog-boy out the door by his arm. Sota and Michelle followed them, who were following Kagome, who was leading them to stores with clothes. Charlie was now wearing Kay's sweatshirt, seeing as he wouldn't be able to go into the stores without a shirt, and an extra pair of shoes Kagome's family had. He also wore the same hat as yesterday.

"I don' whanna go to the stwore," Charlie complained.

"Usually you love going on walks!" Kay argued.

"So?"

"Just shut up and come on! You don't want to be naked while you fight demons, do you?" Kay said, glaring at Charlie.

"Fine..." he said, sighing and caving in.

Soon enough they were at the store, after having to tackle Charlie whenever a cat or small animal was nearby. Charlie walked into the store and gasped in amazement of all the interesting things they had in the store. He'd never been to one, and the only place he was really welcome in was the vet's office.

"Come on, Charlie, I'll help you pick out clothes and try them on," Sota said, taking his hand and leading him to the men/teens' section of the store.

"I'm glad that Charlie learned how to use a toilet, or else we'd be in trouble here," Michelle said, heading towards a random section.

Kagome put a hand on Michelle's shoulder and pointed to the sign. "That says lingerie," Kagome said. Michelle blushed and looked at the clothes she was heading towards, and it was, in fact, clothes that may arouse sexual feelings in men. Fun.

While Kay, Michelle, and Kagome searched the clothes for anything they might want to wear, Sota came and dragged them to the boys' dressing rooms.

"Ladies and... ladies! I present to you, Charlie!" Sota said, pulling back the door and leaving the girls to stand there to look at what was inside.

Charlie had his hair in a tight ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck. His ears were hidden by a black hat, and Sota had apparently gone wild and searched all over before deciding on a dark blue t-shirt and black, baggy jeans with a black belt. And... Charlie's tail was obviously stuck in one of the pant legs... There was a bulge in the right leg.

"That will work for the modern era... How much is it, Sota?" Kay said, looking at the clothes carefully.

"Everything, including his undershorts, was on sale!" Sota said, smiling. Kagome went to the counter and asked if their friend could wear the clothes home, and soon had charlie sitting on the counter, having the tags pulled out, the bar code read, and the tags ripped off the clothes, including the boxers.

As they walked home, Kay tried to get Charlie to speak properly, managing to advance quite a bit, and making him sound like he was speaking for years. Now I don't have to make him stupid sounding!

- - -

"It's good to be back in the feudal era... We should get some clothes that match this era; that will help you fit in better," Kay said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded and said, "Sure. I would like that." He followed her to the town, and while Michelle and Kagome went back to Kaede's hut, Charlie and Kay went to find a tailor. After asking around, Kay walked into a hut slightly larger than Kaede's with Charlie following her. He crawled around on all fours, sniffing the clothing that was piled up on the floor and hung from the walls.

Kay walked up to the seamstress and smiled at her. "Sorry for just barging in, but we need some clothes for him," Kay said, pointing at Charlie, "and we heard that you were the best tailor in town."

"Oh! Yes, I am. But... why would a demon want human made clothes?" she asked as Charlie's hat fell on the floor and he picked it up.

"Believe me, he isn't a normal demon. Cripes, he's my best friend. So, will you make the clothes?" Kay asked, pulling Charlie up by his shirt collar and making him stand up strait.

"Sure! Well, sir, do you want anything particular on your clothes?" the seamstress asked.

"I don't really care," Charlie said, "but I want a hole in the back for my tail... I don't like it crowded up in my pants."

"All right then. What kind of fabric would you like?" the woman asked.

"What about something that is like armor?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry, just normal fabric here."

"What if I get some demon fur?" Charlie asked.

"I suppose I could make something with that..."

"It's settled then! We'll go get a demon and bring it back for you to make some clothes for Charlie!" Kay said, pounding her fist in her hand. "Charlie, you stay here and get measured while I go gather the others."

"Measured? Wait--" Charlie started, but Kay was already out of the building.

Kay walked into Kaede's hut and she looked around, confirming the fact that everyone was there. "We're going on a mission!" Kay yelled at them all, waking whoever was asleep and startling whoever wasn't.

"What mission?" Michelle asked.

"We're going to go find a demon so we can use it's fur for a protective kimono that Charlie will wear!" Kay's exuberance was contagious, for everyone except for InuYasha.

"There's no point in slaying a demon then!" InuYasha argued.

"So what? It'll be fun! And you've just been sitting on your ass lately, and you need to get up. I'm surprised that you haven't already tried going out to kill a demon," Kay said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," InuYasha grumbled.

Sango thought for a moment and then asked, "What kind of demon were you thinking of slaying?"

"Well... a strong demon with lots of fur... There are dragons... What about a dragon?" Kay asked.

"A dragon!" Shippo yelled.

"Keh. We can take a dragon down easy," InuYasha said, grabbing his Tetsusaiga and standing up. "If we're going to get one, let's go already."

"Cool!"

"Hm... Hachi said that he was going to come soon. How about we wait for him and then we can all ride on him? It'll be easier," Miroku said, looking around to InuYasha.

"Fine... But he better get here soon!"

- - -

Charlie came back, his ears flat on his head and his eyebrows arched in a frown. In his hand was the hat he was wearing before to hide his ears.

Kay, knowing he was coming back before anyone else, put some rice in his bowl and then a fork, spoon, and chop sticks. Why? Because she's weird like that, and she wanted to let him use each of the utensils fit for eating rice, and if she put a knife in there, it would be really weird.

She stood up and turned towards the door just as Charlie stomped in, his glare piercing anyone who looked at him strangely. He stopped in front of Kay and glared right into her eyes, making anyone who wasn't ready for it cringe.

Kay just smiled and held out the rice for him and said, "Have some rice. I have butter and soy sauce in my bag."

Charlie took the rice, his face softening and he sat down as Kay went over to her bag and took out a small cooler. She opened it up and took out some butter, soy sauce and a knife.

"You know, soy sauce isn't for rice," Kagome said, watching Kay as she handed the open soy sauce bottle to Charlie. He put it on, and not knowing how it would effect his taste buds, put a little too much on before Kay could steal the bottle away.

She whispered to Charlie to mix the rice up and handed him some butter before answering, "I know the stuff isn't for rice, but us Americans love to put it on there. It tastes good." She took her own bowl and loaded the rice on before piling butter and soy sauce on top of it. She ate rice like InuYasha ate Ramen.

"So, Charlie..." Kay started, as she took another bite of rice and pulling her fork out of her mouth, "why were you so angry when you walked in here?"

"Just... Those _people_... Nothing really..." Charlie said, looking at the ground.

"You know you can't hide anything from me. Now, tell me," Kay said, stuffing more rice into her mouth.

"They started yelling stuff at me," Charlie said.

"Hurtful 'stuff'?" Kay asked. Charlie nodded.

"Welcome to my world," InuYasha said calmly.

"Don't listen to them. They're just like that because they don't know any better. That's how they were raised, and they aren't as open minded as us," Kay said, patting Charlie on the head. He smiled and closed his eyes, slowly moving his head down and nudging Kay's hand. She sighed and started scratching him behind the ears.

"What a weird... person," Michelle said, leaning back and relaxing.

"Even though he's a demon now, he still acts like a dog," Shippo said, bouncing up on Michelle's lap before being forcefully pushed off of her.

"What do you expect? Charlie was a dog all his life," Kay said, scratching Charlie behind the ear harder and gaining his approval by his tail wagging vigorously.

"Yeah, but it's... weird..." Shippo said, looking at Charlie like he was crazy.

"So? You're weird," Kay said, sticking her tongue out at Shippo.

He stuck out his tongue back, but Kay put her hand under her eye and pulled down, making her look strange... well, more strange than she already was.

- - -

The group walked outside of the hut, squinting at the sudden change of light, and Kay smiled, looking up into the air. "There he is! It's Hachi!" Kay said, pointing. Kay put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, catching everyone but Hachi's attention. She growled and Michelle put a hand on her shoulder.

Kay turned to look at Michelle, who was holding her other hand up, like she was praying. "Quiet, grasshopper. Let your sensei teach you the ways of calling ugly flying things," Michelle said, closing her eyes and putting the hand on Kay's shoulder with her other hand, making her look like she was praying.

Kay raised an eyebrow as Michelle took off a shoe and yelled at Hachi, "HEY! ASS FOR FACE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" When he didn't seem to notice her, she threw her shoe as hard as she could at him, hitting him square in the jaw and making him transform back to his little raccoon-dog form. He screamed and fell to the ground, causing dust to rise and slowly settle.

"Hello, Hachi. We need your assistance. Will you please transport us to the nearest area with a dragon?" Miroku asked, looking particularly... evil, you could say.

"D-dragon? Wh-why would I k-know where a d-dragon is?" Hachi asked, looking at Miroku carefully.

Miroku cracked his knuckles and smirked. "I think you will take us to one, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, Master Miroku, I will!" Hachi said, bowing slightly.

"Good," Miroku said, smiling pleasantly now.

"Where the hell is my shoe?" Michelle asked, looking up into the sky. Suddenly a shoe fell right on top of her, causing her to cuss the air blue. She clutched her forehead and bit her lip, pounding on the ground with her feet.

Everyone was silently watching Michelle suffer in pain until Kay said, "I laugh at your misfortune."

"Just shut up!"

"We should leave if we want to get there soon," Kohaku said helpfully.

"Yes, we should leave," Kay said, waiting for Hachi to transform. Once he did they happily climbed aboard and set off, searching for the dragon for Charlie's clothes.

* * *

**Next time:** They find the dragon, but what dangers are they going to to get dragon fur? (Yeah, I know it seems weird, but these dragons have fur, OK?) Will Charlie even last through the battle? He hasn't even fought before in his demon form.

Michelle: Charlie's a weakling.

Kay: No he isn't!

Charlie: You calling a person who can eat you in one bite a weakling? You either must be brave, or really stupid.

Michelle: Shut up.

Kay: You're gay and stupid.

Michelle: Don't call me gay or stupid!

Kay: You're homosexual and mentally impaired.

Michelle: Just be quiet.

Kay: Homosexual Michelle wants to introduce the next chapter.

Michelle: Mentally impaired Kay has written the next chapter, **Fukayoi**.

Charlie: You two are dumbasses.

Kay: And you're a mentally challenged donkey. And Naraku means theatre/theater basement... HA HA!


	4. Fukayoi

**Last time:** Charlie found out the hard way that some people don't accept certain people, but he also found out that other people will accept you no matter who you are. Now they are on board Hachi, trying to find a dragon to use for Charlie's new kimono.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fukayoi**

"InuYasha, Charlie, you two smell anything?" Kay asked, looking at the treetops to see if she could find anything.

InuYasha 'keh'ed and Charlie sat up, sniffing the air carefully, looking around and wagging his tail when he finally found something.

Charlie pointed. "That way."

"I could have told you that," InuYasha said, sticking his nose up in the air.

Hachi turned to follow the direction Charlie pointed. "But you didn't because of your stubbornness," Kay said, raising an eyebrow.

Completely ignoring the conversation that just took place, Charlie said, "We'll be there in a little bit. We should get ready."

"How are you going to fight?" Kay asked Charlie.

"I guess I could transform into my dog form," Charlie said, shrugging.

"That works..."

Hachi flew through the sky, the winds blowing back everyone's hair, and soon he landed.

"This is as far as I go," Hachi said, crossing his arms as he transformed back.

"You better wait here for us, or else I'll hurt you more than anyone else would," Michelle said, glaring at the raccoon-dog.

The group walked through the forest until they heard a deep roar. Then they ran. No, not in the other direction. They ran towards it. I don't see their logic either, but they're dumb.

Running into a thinner part of the forest, but not a clearing, they saw the dragon there, the hair on his head flowing with the wind. His blood red eyes didn't match the gray scales or the dark blue fur/hair stuff, so they looked out of place. Well, actually, blood red eyes looks good for anyone evil, so they were fine.

Upon seeing the group the dragon roared and flew towards them, making them scatter in different directions. Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo together, well, InuYasha instantly went to fight the dragon right after, Kohaku, Kirara, Miroku and Sango running together, and Michelle, Kay and Charlie in a different direction. Charlie transformed into his giant dog form, attacking the demon with his brute strength. Though, Charlie was still smaller than the dragon.

Kay and Michelle unsheathed their swords together and then ran at the dragon, Michelle holding her purple flame sword, Papuruhiken, and Kay holding her blue flame sword, Aoirohiken.

Their swords hardly dented the dragon's hard scales. Kay and Michelle gasped as they retreated back and watched the fight with Kagome and Shippo.

"Is this how you always feel, Kagome?" Michelle asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked Michelle.

"I feel really useless. I mean, I can't even fight the creature!" Michelle exclaimed as she watched InuYasha send a wind scar at it.

"Michelle, shut up," Kay said, glaring at her best friend.

"What?"

"You're being rude," Kay complained.

"So?" Michelle groaned in pain after Kay kicked her for that comment.

The demon spotted the girls and fox demon who were practicing the art of omission and Kay clenched her teeth in worry. Being able to read his actions, and his mind, Kay knew that he was planning to attack them next!

"Kagome! Michelle! Run!" Kay said, pushing the girls away from her, and also pushing Shippo along with them. It really worked out if Shippo went on Kagome's shoulder, but he seemed to be more useless than helpful.

The dragon started for an attack and lunged at where Kagome, Shippo, and Michelle were, but Kay was still there. Kay dodged the attack by jumping, sending her sprawling on the ground, and the dragon hit a tree nearby, making it crack and threaten to fall on her. Kay rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the tree, but the dragon roared again and swiped at Kay, catching her in his claws. Kay struggled and then dug her poisonous nails into his scales, causing them to disintegrate and making the dragon roar in pain. He used his other arm to swipe at Kay, sending her sprawling to the ground, blood soaking into her clothing.

Kagome pulled back her arrow and shot at the dragon, hitting it in the arm, and while he went over to attack Kagome, Charlie jumped at him and attacked him from the side. Kagome pulled back another arrow, the string sounding almost like it would break. Once she got a good shot, she let go of the arrow and it hit the dragon, right in the heart. It roared in pain, though because of the protective scales it did not die. He opened his mouth to send a demonic attack at Kagome, but InuYasha went in front of her, readying his sword. Once the dragon sent his attack out InuYasha brought down his sword, yelling, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The dragon was killed and fell from the sky in huge hunks.

Charlie transformed back into his 'human' form and ran over to his best friend, yelling, "Kay!" much like Kagome would say InuYasha's name. He kneeled beside her and sniffed the air, confirming that she was just knocked out. He picked her up, bridal style, and walked over to the rest of the group, who were gathering up the hunks of the dragon with hair on them.

- - -

Kagome lifted Kay's shirt half way up, looking at the bandages that she had put on her. Kay's wound had been doing good. The first time she put the bandages on Miroku was disappointed to find out that Kay wore a bra.

Kay opened her eyes and groaned, putting a hand to her head and rubbing her temples. "Where am I?" Kay asked, realizing that was a very common question for people to ask when they woke up from unconsciousness.

"You're in Kaede's hut," Kagome said, pulling Kay's shirt back down and standing up. "You were knocked out by that dragon."

"Oh, yeah... I remember now... Where is everyone?" Kay asked looking around and grabbing her side in pain when she turned too much.

"Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku went to help Kaede with herbs, and InuYasha and Michelle went outside to spar nearby. Charlie went to bring the dragon fur to the seamstress," Kagome explained, going to get a pot from the corner of the room. "And now, I'm going to go get some water from the stream so I can make some food. You're welcome to join me," Kagome suggested.

"No, I think I'll just walk around the village and see if I can help out there... But first I'll change out of these bloody clothes," Kay said, slowly getting up from the uncomfortable futon.

After Kagome left Kay changed into one of the fine silk kimonos that Sesshomaru gave to her (a blue one), and she went outside, her hair swinging happily behind her, and not forgetting to bring her sword along with her.

She traveled through the village, heading towards the seamstress's to check up on things. People smiled and waved at her, and she waved back. Maybe it was because of her clothing that people waved? Yeah right. But, maybe.

She walked into the seamstress's and saw a most interesting sight. Many children tackling Charlie and grabbing at his ears. Kay smiled and ignored the cries for help and walked over to the seamstress, who was taking care of the demon's head, though, rather disgustedly.

"How long do you suppose Charlie's kimono will take?" Kay asked.

"Who's?" said the seamstress.

"The demon," Kay said, jabbing her thumb back towards the dog pile of small children and a dog demon.

"It'll take about three days, so you come back then, OK?"

"Yes ma'am," Kay said. She turned around and stuck her thumb and her index finger in her mouth and blew, producing a high pitched whistle that would hurt the ears of a man almost deaf.

The kids stopped attacking Charlie and Kay said, "Come on, Charlie, we should go."

The kids and the dog demon all cried 'aww', but Kay took Charlie's hand and pulled him up off the floor. The children said their goodbyes and the two walked outside, wincing at the sudden sunlight.

"What are we going to do for three days?" Kay asked, looking over to Charlie.

"I dunno," Charlie said truthfully.

"Hey! I know! Let's go swimming in the river!" Kay said excitedly. She jumped up and down and was positively beaming. Kay's second home seemed to be in the water, or maybe third home.

"Sure! We can go swimming... But what am I gonna wear?" Charlie asked.

"You can wear those shorts that I gave to you." Kay smiled and walked on, thinking to herself and talking to herself a bit.

"Wait a minute. What about your wound?" Charlie asked.

"Huh?" Kay said turning around. "My wound? Oh, damn... I forgot about that. I guess I can't go, can I?" Kay said to herself, sighing. She stood there for a second and closed her eyes, thinking hard.

Charlie stood there, watching her, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Kay gasped loudly and jumped up. "You need a weapon! We can go se Totosai and get you a weapon!"

"That would be cool," Charlie said, smiling gratefully.

"Come on! Let's hope someone's at the hut when we get back," Kay said, running towards the hut quickly.

"Hey! Wait up!" Charlie said, running after her. He easily caught up to Kay, seeing as she was just human, and he stayed near her as she ran towards the hut. Once there she went inside and looked around, and Charlie did the same. InuYasha, Michelle, and Kagome were inside the hut.

"Does anyone want to come with Charlie and I to get him a sword?" Kay asked, watching everyone carefully. InuYasha shrugged and said, "Why not? I can get my sword sharpened while we're there."

"I want to come too," Michelle said, standing up.

InuYasha looked at Michelle and raised an eyebrow. "You ain't riding on my back," he said after a moment. Michelle stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at InuYasha.

"You coming Kagome?" Charlie asked.

"I think I'll stay here. I'll go home and study some because I have a test," Kagome said, putting a book in her bag.

"All right then, let's head off!" Kay said, smiling. "Come on! Yasha! Sandwich!"

"Sandwich?" InuYasha asked as Kay and Charlie went outside.

"Somehow Kay's grandpa got sandwich from the name Mitchell, and somehow connected my name to that," Michelle said distastefully. "It's all very confusing. Don't ask about it anymore."

"OK, _Sandwich_"

Waiting for the other two, Charlie asked, "What about the others, like Miroku, or Sango? Or maybe Shippo or Kohaku would like to come."

Kay stopped and looked at Charlie strangely. "There's one thing in common that all those people have. With the acceptation of Sango, none of them have swords. And Sango can take care of her sword herself. Now let's go!"

"How are we gonna get there though?" Michelle asked, walking out of the hut.

- - -

True to his word, InuYasha carried Kay through the forest heading to Totosai's cave thing, Charlie carrying Michelle close behind. Kay turned to look at Michelle, who was rubbing Charlie's ears. "MICHELLE! Quit rubbing his ears! You're putting him to sleep and making him fall behind!" Kay yelled at Michelle, who instantly stopped petting the fuzzy triangles of wonder.

After a while they made camp, seeing as it was getting dark and hard to see, though the demons could still keep going without hitting any trees, because they could see. But they made camp anyway.

In the morning they set off again, this time only stopping for bathroom breaks and the necessity for food. If Kay didn't complain to InuYasha he would have just kept going, even if there was a wet spot in the back of his kimono. Though, he might have yelled at Kay...

Late that day they made it to Totosai's home and walked inside, the sounds of, "Hey, old man! I came here for you to sharpen my sword! Oh, and we need you to make another sword for us," echoing through the cave thing. Totosai popped up from behind a rock and smiled.

"Ah! InuYasha! You want your sword sharpened? Oh, and those other two girls who's name escape me..." Totosai said, smiling.

"It's Kay and Michelle, stupid," Michelle said, growling.

"Who's that?" Totosai asked, pointing to the rather tall demon.

"That's Charlie, Totosai," Kay said.

"I thought Charlie was a dog."

"Well, he's not anymore. OK?"

"Fine. Do you two want your swords sharpened also?" the old codger asked.

"Yes," Kay and Michelle answered simultaneously. Totosai took all of their swords and sharpened them, taking a while for each of them. Kay and Michelle talked for a while, about nothing really. Only they can include the words 'yam', 'purple fairy', 'contorted', 'goulash', and 'duck' in the same conversation. Not many people can also use the sentence, "My purple orange is much better than your orange purple, because silver, orange, and purple don't rhyme with anything," in a conversation either. But Kay and Michelle have that rare gift, the ability to talk about random things and saying everything and saying nothing at the same time.

Once Totosai was done making the swords sharp, Charlie walked up to the sword smith and said, "If you don't mind, would you make a sword for me?"

"Hm... I usually don't make swords for random people I just met, but I guess I can make an exception, since you're InuYasha's friend," the old man said, and then the made Charlie sit down. "Open your mouth," Totosai ordered.

"Don't do it! He's going to pull out one of your teeth!" InuYasha warned.

When Charlie didn't open his mouth after InuYasha's warning, Totosai pried it open quickly. He then pulled two teeth out as quick as a cheetah can run, both of them the large pointy ones that I forgot the name of.

Charlie put his hands over his mouth and whined, big anime tear drops coming to his eyes. "Your sword will be done in about three days," Totosai said.

"Another three days? We have to wait ANOTHER THREE DAMN DAYS?" Michelle yelled, her hair sticking on end and fire coming up behind her.

"Michelle, your eyes are on fire," Kay said, pointing at Michelle.

"I know."

"Well, by the time we get back to Kaede's village it will be about a day and a half, if we leave right away, and then Charlie can come get his sword," Kay said, figuring it all out on her hand and in her head.

"Fine," Charlie said, turning around and walking outside, waiting for everyone to come.

The ride back wasn't too interesting, and Charlie went to get his kimono, and when he came back, he was so cute in his little blue kimono! It was blue and a lot like InuYasha's, except... blue... Yeah. It also had no sleeves and his tail stuck out of the back of his pants, like some odd growth... Why didn't it have sleeves? Who knew, but it was just that way. And had no sleeves. But the seamstress said it would still work just as well without sleeves, and he didn't need sleeves. It protected your whole body... Or something weird like that.

Charlie left himself after getting his kimono and came back a couple days after getting his sword.

"Let's see the sword, Charlie!" Kay said, running up to him and looking at the sword in his belt. Of course she couldn't see it because it was in it's sheathe, but it was still cool.

"It's nothing special... IT'S AWESOME!" Charlie yelled, pulling out his sword and holding it up. It truly was special. It looked like the sword _was_ yin and yang. One side was black and the other side white. "The old geezer said that this sword was the balance between all good and bad. He said it was called Fukayoi. It's so cool," Charlie said, swinging the sword around and then putting it back in it's sheathe.

"That _is_ cool!" Kay said, watching Charlie's sword carefully. "Well, now we can leave."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"We got a rumor about a jewel shard! We're almost ready to leave," Kay said, walking inside the hut.

Everyone seemed to have gotten ready, and they were all set to go. Kay picked up her bag of stuff and put her sword in her belt.

"Let's go!" Shippo said, bouncing up on Kagome's shoulder. They all went outside and Charlie and Kirara transformed into their giant dog and cat forms. Kay, Michelle, InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo went on Charlie, though it was a rather tight fit, and Kohaku, Sango and Miroku went on Kirara, and they set off.

- - -

It turned out that the jewel shard that they were searching for was a fake, and they didn't get any farther on their mission, though they did get some money for slaying a demon. They had traveled quite a ways, and decided to make camp in the middle of the forest.

"I'm hungry!" Shippo said, sitting next to the fire.

"I'm hungry also," Kohaku said.

"Well, Michelle and I will go find something to eat, then," Kay said, standing up.

"Why me? Why don't you take Charlie?" Michelle asked.

"Because you're sitting on your ass all day and Charlie has been traveling all day. Just come on, Michelle, my bell," Kay said, walking into the forest.

"Don't call me that!" Michelle said, following Kay. "I'd much rather you call me sandwich or Mitchell."

"You know, I heard that song, 'Michelle, my bell'. It was really dumb," Kay said, searching the forest for food.

"With a name like that it should be," Michelle said, searching around.

"Hey, remember that time we found that video game called 'The Legend of Kay'? It looked really dumb, especially since it was about that weird cat person thing..." Kay said, looking around a tree.

"Yeah! I remember that! That was funny," Michelle said.

While they were walking they didn't realize they had stumbled onto a great big mushroom patch. Kay gasped and smiled, kneeling down.

"Hey! These are morels! I didn't know they grew in Japan..." Kay said, looking at the strange, wrinkly mushrooms. ((AN: I don't actually know if they do grow in Japan, I just didn't want to put puffballs in there.))

"So small! So wrinkly!" Michelle said, kneeling down.

Kay bursted out laughing because of their little inside joke. Actually they went bowling for their drama party, and because Michelle was a horrid bowler, Kay helped her get a better score. Amazingly the second game Kay won, and Michelle got third, but that's not the point.

Michelle was having trouble with getting pins, so Kay went next to her and put her hand on her shoulder to make fun of a fellow cast member and to make Michelle laugh at the same time. Kay said, "Michelle... Just imagine Jacob's balls going down the lane..."

Michelle had put her hand up to shield her eyes and had said, "So small! So wrinkly!" And, if memory serves, Michelle got a strike on that turn.

But I got a little off track. Kay settled down and she taught Michelle how to get the morel out of the ground, by cutting it at the base of the shroom. Soon they had tons of morels and were holding out the bottoms of their shirts with an overflowing amounts of morels stuck in there.

They walked into camp and everyone looked at the mushrooms like they were crazy.

"What are _those_?" InuYasha asked disgustedly.

"_These_ are morels. They are a very tasty mushroom and very good. They are considered somewhat of a delicacy in my home," Kay said, taking out a giant skillet from Kagome's bag, which was big enough to hold at least 75 mushrooms. Somehow she also had butter in there, but her bag was magical (or so it seemed) and could hold Kirara in her transformed state, and still have room for her homework.

Kay buttered the skillet and cut up the morels while the skillet went over the fire. She then put the shrooms on the pan and let them cook while she dug through Kagome's bag for something else to cook with.

"How do you know how to cook this?" Michelle asked Kay suspiciously.

"We went and got some morels once, and then we cooked them. They were very tasty, though, we didn't eat them all," Kay said as she pulled out a small bottle of mixed spices and sighed.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was lo-- DAMMIT!" Kay said as she realized the cap for the spices fell off and was pouring all over the mushrooms. She turned the spice over and put the cap back on it and looked at the mushrooms.

"I wonder if they're OK?" Shippo asked, looking at the mushrooms carefully. Kay looked in Kagome's bag and found what she was looking for. A hot pad. She used that to take the skillet off of the fire and then moved it onto a nearby rock and looked at the food; the others looked over her shoulder to check on the food also.

InuYasha sniffed it and picked one up. He popped it in his mouth and grinned. "THIS IS SO DAMN GOOD THAT IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS RAMEN!" he exclaimed. That was good enough for the rest of them, and they dug in.

Half an hour later Michelle and Kay were dancing around the fire, singing the Magical Trevor song, Kirara and Shippo were making out, InuYasha was flirting with a rock, Miroku and Sango were performing ballet, and Kagome, Kohaku and Charlie all were doing the chicken dance.

And there were _still_ at least 40 mushrooms left.

* * *

**Next time:** Now that the whole crew have apparently gotten high and drunk off of the mushrooms, chaos ensues. What happens when Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin stumble on their little party? And when will InuYasha and the rock start going steady?

Michelle: Everyone loves Magical Trevor!

Kay: Cause the tricks that he does are ever-so-clever!

Kagome: I don't wanna be a chicken!

Kohaku: I don't wanna be a duck!

Charlie: So I'll shake my butt!

InuYasha: So, rock, what are you doing tomorrow?

Miroku: OK, Sango, jump into my arms!

Sango: Even when I'm high I know not to fall for that.

Miroku: Just do it!

Shippo: Kirara, you are such a wonderful creature!

Kirara: Mew! i WTF/i

Kay: Beans lots of beans, lots of beans, lotsa beans! Yeah, beans lots of beans lots of beans, lots of beans!

Sesshomaru: Obviously none of these bakas are fit to inform you about the next chapter, so I'll do it for them. I don't really care if you read the next chapter, **The Effects of Morels**.

InuYasha: Oh, rock! I can't believe you're dating the tree!

Sesshomaru: -.-;


	5. The Effects of Morels

**Last time:** Kay and Michelle found some morel mushrooms, but it seems that in the InuYasha world, when they are mixed with certain spices, they make you act like you're drunk and high!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Effects of Morels**

"Everyone loves Magical Trevor, cause the tricks that he does are ever so clever!" Kay and Michelle sung, starting the 36th round of the song. They started doing the cancan and barely missed kicking the fire each time their legs went out.

"Kagome, the rock and I are going to be mates," InuYasha said, holding out a rock for Kagome to look at. She stopped doing the chicken dance and looked at the rock and started to cry.

"But I thought you loved me, rock!" Kagome yelled grabbing the rock and hugging it. She got angry at the rock and threw it in the fire, making it land smack-dab in the middle of the fire.

"Rock!" InuYasha yelled, running to the fire. He stopped right before it and stuck his hand in, but pulled it out instantly. "Fire hot!"

"InuYasha, will you bear my children?" Miroku asked InuYasha as he took his hands and held them in his own.

InuYasha gasped and said, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Kay ran in between the two lovers and held her hands out to stop them from attacking each other. "So you lied to me, InuYasha? I thought you were going to bear my children!" Kay yelled, glaring at InuYasha.

Kagome watched a demon fly by. "Ooh! Pretty light!" Kagome said, watching the demon. Kay turned to watch the demon and so did Michelle.

Off in the distance they saw a figure. Kay jumped up and said, "Michelle! It's Kinkyho!" Kay ran around the fire and over to the dead priestess.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked Kay.

"Kinkyho, come with me!" Kay said, wrapping an arm around Kikyo's neck. Though Kay had seen Kikyo before, Kikyo had never met Kay, Michelle, or Charlie.

"Who are you and what did you call me? And where are you taking me?" Kikyo asked as she was dragged towards the camp.

"My name is Kay, and InuYasha is going to bear my children!" Kay said, picking up the pace.

"That would be impossible, since InuYasha is a boy and-- Wait, you know InuYasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah! InuYasha is right over there, Kinkyho, but you can't see him right now. You have to eat some food," Kay said, shoving her towards the almost halfway full skillet of mushrooms.

"I do not need to eat," Kikyo said.

"I know you're dead, Kinkyho, but you still have a mouth!" Kay said, shoving around ten mushrooms into Kikyo's mouth. Kikyo swallowed them and frowned.

"Why did you force such disgusting food down my mouth? You are a horrible person and should--" Kikyo stopped. She was suddenly overcome by a strange sensation that made her feel light headed and dizzy. She looked around, but everything seemed to spin around and she couldn't tell up from down.

She walked forward and bumped into someone, and in front of her she saw InuYasha. She jumped him and then kissed his lips passionately.

Miroku wasn't too shocked when he found Kikyo kissing him because he was so drunkenly high. Kay watched Kikyo kiss Miroku, who she thought was InuYasha and she squealed. "Sango! Your wife is so cute!" Kay yelled out. Sango looked around and saw Kikyo kissing Miroku. She ran over to her and kicked her off of the monk and Sango sat on his chest, crossing her legs and arms.

"No one touches my wife!" Sango said, sticking her nose up in the air.

Charlie walked over to Shippo, who was still making out with Kirara and said, "Shippo! Quit humping the chicken!"

Shippo, finally realizing that he was kissing someone, backed away and sat against a tree, huddling his legs to his chest and looking around to everyone carefully. He would probably stay like that for the rest of the night.

From continuously doing the chicken dance, Kohaku was exhausted and had conked out, fast asleep near the fire. Amazingly, no one stepped on him. A very scared and scarred Kirara slowly walked towards Kohaku and laid down next to him, being the only one who had not had any mushrooms.

Kikyo was crying next to a tree and had Kagome comforting her, and Kikyo blubbering about how lucky her reincarnation was because she was so nice and pretty. Kagome sighed and asked who Kikyo's reincarnation was.

Kay looked around, bored, and wanting something to do. Everyone else was busy, because Michelle and InuYasha were trying to figure out a way to get the rock out of the fire and Miroku, Sango and Charlie looked like they were having a threesome, though in reality they were wrestling. Kay gasped and grinned, seeing someone in the distance.

"FLUFFY!" Kay yelled as she ran over to him and jumped up on him, tackling him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Get off of me, wench!" Sesshomaru said, his eyes flashing red.

Letting go of Sesshomaru, Kay got off of him and looked at Jaken. "Ommigod! You are so lucky! InuYasha is here!" Kay said, lifting Jaken up and running toward the fire with him.

"I don't want to see that stupid half-breed!" Jaken screamed right before being thrown in the fire. He screamed and jumped out of the fire and rolled around the ground, trying to get the flames off of him.

"What is wrong with Kay-chan, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said, walking over to the chaotic camp. Rin obediently followed.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I request that you kill this girl immediately!" Jaken yelled, pointing at Kay, who was now holding the rest of the mushrooms.

Kay grinned and stuffed at least ten mushrooms in each of the newcomer's mouths, leaving the skillet empty.

Sesshomaru growled and glared at Kay. "Why did you do that?"

"I dunno!" Kay said, grinning madly.

InuYasha walked over to the group and knelt down next to Jaken. InuYasha opened his mouth and said, his words slurred, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Hey, Kay, what is Sesshomaru and those little creatures doing here?" Charlie asked as he walked towards Kay. InuYasha got bored with Jaken and walked back over to the others, who were playing tag.

"Who?" Kay asked, looking at Charlie like he was nuts, which he probably was at the moment, but that's not the point. Charlie turned Kay and looked at Sesshomaru.

"FLUFFY!" Kay yelled as she ran over to him and tackled him. This time he didn't fall over, though, and he caught her before falling. He set her strait and then brushed off her shirt and licked his fingers. Why he licked his fingers may have something to do with those mushrooms, but he licked them anyway.

Kirara watched them all from afar, laying next to Kohaku while she watched. She watched Charlie as he ran around Jaken with Rin trying to catch his tail. He didn't seem to like small children pulling his tail, which Rin liked to do. Jaken was dancing strangely around in circles, just dancing in place, and Kay and Sesshomaru looked like they were doing the Tango, or something of that sort. Kirara mewed and shook her head, closing her eyes for a second and then resuming her spying. She then noticed Sango on Miroku's shoulders, Kagome on InuYasha's shoulders and Kikyo on Michelle's. They were playing chicken, though, the only one who would know about that game was Michelle, and maybe Kagome.

Suddenly two loud growls came from the other side of camp, and everyone stopped to watch. The pairs of people got of the others' shoulders and Jaken and Rin stood, watching as Charlie and Sesshomaru started growling at each other, Kay in the middle, trying to keep the two of them from charging at each other.

"What is your problem?" Kay yelled at both of them, her arms against both of them as they tried to get close enough to strangle the other's neck.

"HIM!" they answered simultaneously.

"Well, stop and sit down!" Kay yelled as she was straining even more to keep her arms locked and not let them cave in.

"Yeah, sit and--" Kagome started, but was interrupted by InuYasha smashing into the ground. Everyone turned to look at him and they all started laughing, except for Sesshomaru, who just smiled. Somehow, even though he was drunkenly high, he managed to stay just a little bit emotionless.

"We should go to bed," Kay said, yawning.

So, they went to bed.

- - -

The morning brought a lack of memory and a large headache as they tried to figure out how the got into their sleeping arrangements. Kikyo was laying next to Jaken, Rin was sleeping next to Kohaku, Kagome was laying with her head resting on InuYasha's chest, Miroku and Sango had cuddled up next to each other during the night, Michelle was curled up with Shippo on her head, and Charlie and Sesshomaru had both went on each side of Kay, Sesshomaru at least a foot away, Charlie curled up right next to her, his head on her knees.

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Michelle asked as she swatted Shippo off of her head.

"No," everyone answered in unison.

"Let's never talk about this, ever," Kay said, looking around the group. They all nodded and proceeded to leave to where they were going to go.

"Why is there a rock in the fire pit?" InuYasha asked as they were heading out.

* * *

**Next time** Thanks to those mushrooms, everyone is left dazed and confused, but they head off to Kaede's village anyway to relax. Because I like to have plots, you should be wondering when it should be starting, and what will happen, and who that mysterious character in the beginning of the story was!

Kay: Do you remember anything that happened in this chapter, besides the end?

Michelle: No.

Kay: OK, I was making sure.

Michelle: 'Kay.

Kay: What?

Michelle: I was saying OK.

Kay: Oh. I hate you.

Michelle: 'Kay, Kay.

Kay: At least my name doesn't mean 'close to God'.

Michelle: SHADDUP!

Kay: NYEH:P

Michelle: Just read the next chapter, **Thank You**.

Kay: There's nothing wrong with being religious, it's just Michelle is the farthest thing from it.

Michelle: Hey! Just because I'm going to hell doesn't mean you can tease me.


	6. Thank You

**Last time:** They were psycho and couldn't remember a thing after getting high off of mushrooms. And no, morels do not get you high when mixed with certain spices. Stupid. It's a good thing they can't remember the night before, or they'd be really embarrassed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thank You**

Upon arriving back at Kaede's village Kagome asked InuYasha if she could go home for a couple days.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" InuYasha barked, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "Well, there's this sort of thing called a dance, and well-" Kagome said, before being inturrupted.

"OH! A dance! I want to go!" Kay said, waving her arms around madly before Kagome nodded. Kay jumped up and down giddily and Michelle just watched her, pretending to gag in the background.

"Well, I'm not going," Michelle said after Kay stopped acting like more of a freak than she already is.

"Yes you are and that's final!" Kay said, punching Michelle in the side.

"No, I'm not!" Michelle yelled back. "Anyway, even if I did want to go, there's no one to go _with_!"

"You can find some random guy at the dance! I'm sure there's tons of guys there who would like to dance with you! You are sort of attractive," a laugh from InuYasha and Shippo, "you scare them, and you can beat them up! What's better than that?" Kay asked, trying to boost Michelle's spirits.

"Hmm, let's see," Michelle started, her voice already dripping with sarcasm, even though that wasn't really sarcastic. "Someone who has exotic looks in Japan," Michelle said, counting off each finger for each point, "who has good grades, who is better looking than me, who is thinner than me, who is slightly nicer than me, someone who can't beat the guy up, and... Oh! Someone who isn't scary!"

"I scare that Brandon guy," Kay said, talking about the tall, strong guy with a mohawk and acne in their school. He did sort of scare a lot of people off, but he was actually afraid of Kay. And just because she was acting like herself.

"I'm just not going," Michelle said, crossing her arms.

- - -

"I can't believe I'm going," Michelle growled as she looked down the well, a jewel shard clutched in her shaking hand. Kay took joy in pushing her friend down the well and Charlie jumped in too, after being explained by Kay, Michelle and Kagome what a dance was. Why she brought up the topic is because she wanted to invite InuYasha. And suprisingly he accepted.

Kay jumped in after Charlie, and then Kagome and InuYasha. How all those people could go through the well was strange, but it didn't matter. They got on the other side and then Charlie changed into the modern clothes he got, though, InuYasha was too stubborn and wouldn't get some modern clothes for the dance. "Why can't I wear this?" he had asked Kagome after she asked him to get some new clothes for the thousandth time. She gave up shortly after that.

The day of the dance came and they all walked to the school, where the dance was being held. InuYasha and Michelle sulked, especially InuYasha with his ears under a 'stupid hat'. Charlie's ears were also under a similar hat, though he looked almost normal with modern clothes.

They made it to the school and Kagome and Kay were smiling, and Michelle was slowly starting to lighten up, but she still didn't want to be there. Charlie and InuYasha didn't know what to think of all of this.

The group walked inside and made their way to the gymnasiem. Kagome gasped when she saw the wonderful decorations up. It was so pretty.

Kagome instantly dragged InuYasha through the croud of people and Kay could catch glimpses of her trying to teach the unruly half demon how to dance. It was sort of funny.

Kay walked around the crowds of people and Charlie and Michelle followed her closely, not wanting to be left behind. Charlie tapped Kay's shoulder and asked, "What are they doing?"

"They're dancing," Kay said over the music. Charlie heard her perfectly and nodded, watching the strange humans shake their butts and spin around and do weird things like that.

They got to a group of chairs and Michelle said sarcastically, "Well, this is fun!"

Soon, Hojo walked up to them and looked around. He had obviously found Kagome in the crowd, and because she was with InuYasha she couldn't dance with him, and she didn't want to anyway.

Hojo walked up to Michelle and asked, "Would you like to dance?" Kay started laughing like mad and had to grasp onto her chair and Charlie in order not to fall on the floor. She gave him a nice punch in the gut. He promptly left after that.

Michelle muttered something about getting something to drink and stormed off, angry as a caged bull during mating season.

Kay stood up and looked at Charlie. "Want to learn how to dance?"

Charlie blushed and stood up, following Kay out into the dance floor. A slow song came on and Kay smiled. "I know this song! Wait... Why are they playing an American song at a Japanese dance?" Kay asked no one in particular. She shrugged and started to lead Charlie in the dance.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why_

_I got out of bead at all._

_The morning rain clouds up my window,_

_and I can't see at all._

Kay led Charlie slowly, teaching him things and correcting him when he made a mistake. He learned quickly and soon was leading Kay, which Kay liked just fine.

_And even if I could it'd all be grey,_

_but your picture on my wall._

_It reminds me that it's not so bad,_

_it's not so bad._

Kay giggled and saw Michelle over Charlie's shoulder, and saw a small group of boys she was glaring at, who looked like they wanted to dance with her.

"What are you giggling at?" Charlie asked Kay.

"Michelle. See her?" Kay asked. Charlie turned them so they could both see her and laughed also.

"It looks like Michelle has her own little group of followers there, doesn't it?" Charlie said. Kay nodded in response.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,_

_My head just feels in pain._

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,_

_I'm late for work again._

"Why did you ask me to dance?" Charlie asked.

"Because, you looked bored and you are one of my best friends," Kay said, smiling up at Charlie. She couldn't see his ears droop the slightest bit through his hat, and he didn't even notice it himself.

"Well, thanks for teaching me how to dance," Charlie said, a smile never leading his face.

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply_

_that I might not last the day._

_And then you call me and it's not so bad,_

_it's not so bad._

Charlie closed his eyes and smiled, his ears twitching under his hat. He opened his eyes when he smelt a familiar scent. Near them was Kagome and InuYasha. Kay smiled and said hi, and Kagome smiled widely. "That's so cute!" She exclaimed, making a couple people look at her strangely.

"What?" Kay asked, but Charlie knew she was talking about the two of them dancing. He blushed.

_And I want to thank you_

_for giving me the best day of my life._

_Oh, just to be with you,_

_is giving me the best day of my life._

"You two!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Kagome said.

"Are we done dancing yet?" InuYasha asked.

"Fine," Kagome answered, leading him to the tables and such.

_Push the door, I'm home at last,_

_and I'm soaking through and through._

_Then you hand me a towel_

_and all I see is you._

_And even if my house falls down then,_

_I wouldn't have a clue,_

_because you're near me._

"You ready to rest?" Kay asked Charlie, smiling up at him.

He looked into the crowd and watched another couple dance, and then smiled. "Let me try something first, all right?"

_And I want to thank you,_

_for giving me the best day of my life._

_Oh, just to be with you_

_is giving me the best day of my life._

Charlie grabbed Kay's hand and spun her around, and then grabbed her and let her fall onto his knee. She wasn't expecting it, but thanks to her mother, she knew how to properly execute that move. She smiled as Charlie pulled her back up and bowed softly to her.

_I want to be with you,_

_for giving me the best day of my life._

_Oh, just to be with you_

_is giving me the best day of my life._

Kay smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you for this dance, Charlie," Kay said. She took Charlie's hand and lead him through the crowd, and walked over to where Michelle was.

Michelle clenched her hand and said, "Let's leave. Now."

Kay laughed and said, "All right. We have to find Kagome and InuYasha first, though."

And speak of the devil, Kagome and InuYasha showed up. InuYasha growled and said, "Let's go."

"We were just going to leave as soon as we found you," Charlie said, walking towards the exit. The others followed and they all walked back to Kagome's home, spending the night there and leaving to the feudal era in the morning.

- - -

Charlie walked behind the others as they headed to Kaede's village to meet up with Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara.

"Yo! Chuck! Hurry up! We don't got all day!" Kay said, turning around and waving at him so he'd hurry. He seemed to be going extremely slow, and was very far behind. He blushed and quickened his pace slightly, but was still far behind.

The group reached Kaede's hut and they greeted the rest of the group.

"Ah! You are all back. I hate to make you guys leave almost immediately, but we uncovered a rumor about a demon with a jewel shard," Miroku said, standing up. He brushed his kimono off and the others stood up too. Kay stood there, a couple sweatdrops on her head, but she sighed and turned around.

"Fine, let's go," Kay said, walking out of the building.

"Hey! Who let you decide if we go or not?" InuYasha yelled, clenching his fist.

"We're going to leave anyway, aren't we?" Kay asked, her disembodied voice going through the whole hut.

InuYasha paused. She had him there. He sighed and walked outside and the group got ready to leave. Charlie transformed for them and they climbed on board him and Kirara. They flew off towards the rising sun.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** They meet a demon who has the jewel shard, but she seems totally different from what you expect. She is nice! And what secret does she share with the group? You'll have to wait to find out!

Michelle: You are a hopeless romantic.

Kay: ... Sure.

Michelle: You are a moron of such great moronic abilities that you are the queen of morons.

Kay: ... Just like yo mamma!

Michelle: -twitch- What did you say!

Kay: Nothing.

Charlie: You two are dumbasses.

Kay: LYK, OMG!one11!1!1one!11!111! He swore!

Michelle: OMFG!

Charlie: WTF?

Kay: LOL!

Michelle: ROTFL!

Charlie: WTF?

Kay: BRB

Michelle: G2G

Charlie: WTF!

Author: --; Next chapter: **The Knower of Fates**.


	7. The Knower of Fates

**Last time:** The group went to a dance in Kagome's time, and they danced and such... Charlie and Kay danced, and Charlie seemed to blush a lot... That was a bunch of foreshadowing in the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Knower of Fates**

Charlie and Kirara landed near a village and they transformed back to normal when everyone got off. They entered the village and asked around for hints about the demon when Kagome sensed a jewel shard. They ran towards the shard and into the forest before slowing down when they were close.

"Kohaku, stay close," Sango said as she readied her Hiriakotsu.

"Yes, Sango," Kohaku answered, gripping his weapon tighter.

Charlie and InuYasha sniffed the air, and InuYasha growled, turning to a tree. "Get down here and fight, demon!" InuYasha yelled, pulling out his sword.

A demon wearing a plain white kimono jumped down from a nearby tree. Her hair was short, reaching just below her ears, and it was a dark blue. Her eyes were also a dark blue, and she was petite and dainty. She looked like a normal human, besides the pointed ears and blue colored eyes and hair.

"You won't defeat me," the demon said, standing up straight.

"Oh, and why is that?" InuYasha yelled at the demon.

"Because I'm just going to give you the shard," she said, folding her arms.

"HUH?" the group exclaimed, standing there with huge sweatdrops on their heads.

"Who the hell are you?" Kay asked, pointing an accusing finger at the demon.

"Excuse me. I am Anki. I know the fates of all the people in the world, but I only pay attention to the fates of people I meet," the demon said, her blue hair bouncing as she started to walk towards the group. They watched her carefully as she looked at Charlie and smiled, bringing her face up close to his. "I see you've adapted well to your human body."

"What? What does that mean?" Charlie pretty much yelled as much as asked. He glared and thought for a minute. "Did... Are you responsible for giving me this body?"

Anki walked away from him, holding her finger up. "I didn't just give you a new body! I gave you so many things! I have given you feelings, emotions... Love... A whole new way of life!" Anki exclaimed, her voice rising and lowering dramatically with the different sentences. "I have given you a chance to live out your fate, and to live out your destiny."

"But you ruined what I knew! I can't even go to the bathroom wherever I want!" Charlie yelled at Anki. She just took the comment blindly, not really affecting her.

"Charlie, you were a dog," Kay said, glaring at Anki.

"Ah! You! The keeper of the keys! Oh yes, and all the rest of you. Your fates are so much intertwined with Charlie's that it's amazing. Especially yours!" Anki said, pointing directly at Kay.

Kay's eyes widened and her head launched backwards, looking at the finger in her face. She blinked a couple times and went back to standing normally and pointed to her chest. "Me?"

"Yes! You!" Anki said, lifting her finger up into the air and hitting Kay's nose, making her yelp in pain and grab her nose. Michelle laughed a little bit and Anki noticed her now. "Ah! You are the freakishly moronic creature who loves to make insulting jokes!" Kay started cracking up and holding onto the nearest tree so she could stand.

"Hey, you little bitch!" Michelle yelled, clenching her fist.

Ignoring the temperamental delinquent, she turned their backs to them. "You are all such a huge part of this world, and your fates seem to intertwine with almost everyone in this land. I hope we all meet again," Anki said before taking a jewel shard from a hidden place and throwing it on the ground. The demon jumped up into the air and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. While the rest gaped, looking up to where she disappeared, Kagome went to the jewel shard and picked it up, putting it in the jewel.

"We're one step closer to getting the jewel completed," Kagome said, standing up and looking into the sky where Anki disappeared.

"That was really weird," Kay said, blinking a couple times before looking around.

"Let's start heading back to Kaede's village," InuYasha said.

Kay blinked a couple times and said to InuYasha, "Well, shouldn't we--"

"Let's go!" he yelled, walking off towards the village. Kay sighed and got on Charlie as he transformed.

- - -

Because InuYasha wouldn't listen to Kay's suggestion, instead of staying the night in the nice village, they had to spend the night in the forest. How fun. Well, at least the girls had found a convenient place to bathe, like there always was. Those hot springs seemed to pop up all over the place!

Kay, Kagome, Sango, and surprisingly, Michelle, went off to bathe in the hot springs. Miroku waited until InuYasha was out of the way (InuYasha went and looked for food instead of staying to keep Miroku out of trouble) and dragged Charlie with him to spy on the girls.

"I don't want to go! Why are you dragging me with you?" Charlie yelled, trying to pry his way out of Miroku's grasp.

"Just because..." Miroku said, a lecherous glint in his eye. He quieted Charlie with an evil look over his shoulder and pushed Charlie down, and went down to crawl himself. He dragged Charlie over to the bushes and sat so they could see the girls, but the girls couldn't see them.

"You notice how Kay and Michelle put their hair down to take a bath?" Miroku asked, his voice only loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Yeah..." Charlie whispered, looking at Miroku like he was stupid. _What the hell is his point?_

"I wonder why Kagome puts hers up," Miroku stated, looking through the bushes carefully. "And Sango's hair is so pretty..."

"What the hell are you blabbering on about?" Charlie hissed.

"Sorry..." Miroku said, blushing a bit. As Charlie continued to glare at Miroku, and also trying to make sure he didn't invade the girls' privacy, Miroku smiled evilly.

"What are you smiling at?" Charlie whispered angrily.

Miroku simply replied by turning Charlie's head, and he saw something that instantly made him blush. The girls were getting out of the hot spring, giving Miroku and Charlie a nice view of them. Charlie hit Miroku hard on top of the head and slowly crawled away, not managing to look at anything else than the view before him until he went behind a tree to block the view.

Once he was back to camp he looked around and sniffed the air, trying to find InuYasha. He jumped up in a tree and looked around to see that Shippo and Kohaku were half asleep and weren't paying attention to their surroundings, and only about a minute after Charlie had arrived back at camp, InuYasha came to the camp from the opposite side of the forest from the hot springs. InuYasha carried some food and looked around, spotting Charlie in the tree.

"Where's the monk?" InuYasha asked.

"I dunno," Charlie lied, looking around. "He said he was going to go find you."

Figuring out instantly where the monk was he growled. "MIROKU!" InuYasha yelled, glaring into the distance. He was answered by the sounds of the girls beating up on a now conscious Miroku. The two dog demons blinked a couple times and sweatdropped, listening to the sounds of pain and things like that.

"I suppose the girls got that whole situation under control," InuYasha said, blinking a couple of times before going to the fire and getting the food ready.

"Um... Shouldn't we do something?" Charlie asked.

"Why? The girls won't kill him," InuYasha said, leaving the food alone now that it was cooking.

"It just seems... weird," Charlie said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, so are you, but you don't see us complaining," Michelle said as she walked through the forest into the camp. Sango followed, dragging Miroku behind her, and Kay and Kagome followed Sango. Kay finished drying her hair off and went over to her backpack to put the towel away.

Kay walked over to Charlie's tree and looked up to where he was sitting. "Charlie, do you want to talk about Anki and her spell?" asked Kay. Charlie shook his head. "Well, you're going to anyway."

Kay climbed up into the tree and managed to get onto the same branch as Charlie. She balanced herself and sighed, blinking a couple times before clearing her throat. "What's your take on all of this?" Kay asked the demon.

"Well, I think that Anki person had no right to do that..." growled Charlie.

"No, she didn't, but she transformed you into a demon anyway, and you can't change that," Kay said.

"I still don't like it! I never got a choice in the matter!" Charlie yelled, gouging his nails into the tree branch.

"Charlie, you sometimes don't get to choose things like that," Kay explained, her face calm and slightly sad.

"Why can't I choose my own life?" Charlie asked.

"As a dog you can't, but in this form, you can. Now you have freedom to do what you want, and you can run your own life," Kay said, scooting forward to jump off the branch. She jumped to another lower branch and landed nicely on it, and turned back to look at Charlie. "You know, I like you better like this, but if you don't, nothing is stopping you from finding a way to get back to normal."

Charlie watched as Kay jumped out of the tree and went to the fire, waiting for the food to get finished. He sat thinking about what she said, trying to figure out if there was any hidden meaning behind those words.

Though, one thing was certain for him. He didn't like the feelings that came with being in this body.

* * *

**Next time:** When they get back to Kaede's village the village is attacked by a whole horde of demons, but they're stopped, but by who? And who is this strange demon?

Kay: She is a very beautiful demon, but I don't like her.

Michelle: Are you lesbian?

Kay: No... Where the hell did you get that idea?

Michelle: You said the demon was beautiful!

Kay: I'M WRITING THE DAMN STORY, MORON!

Michelle: Whatever...

Kay: I guess I should tell everyone what the title means now...

Michelle: What does it mean?

Kay: Mokumoku Koikgokoru means "Silent Love" in Japanese.

Michelle: ... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SORT OF NAME!

Kay: You don't get it, do you?

Michelle: Huh?

Kay: Never mind. Just read the next chapter, **The Angel of Demons**.


	8. The Angel of Demons

**NOTE:** I'M SORRY! I accidently put this chapter up instead of chapter seven, so please go back a chapter and read it. This is the eighth chapter and not the seventh. You need to find out about Anki.**  
**

**Last Chapter:** Charlie found out that Anki, the demon who knows fates, transformed his body into the human/demon form. He found himself bitter towards Anki and took it out on Kay.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Angel of Demons**

Charlie walked behind the group as they traveled to Kaede's village. Kay seemed to be avoiding him and he didn't like that. He sighed heavily and his tail swung sadly behind him. _Why do I feel so bad about talking like that to Kay?_ Charlie asked himself.

They reached the village shortly after they set off and rested in Kaede's hut. She asked them about the trails of getting the jewel shard, and they told them it wasn't that hard, and they also told them about Anki.

"She sounds like a strange demon," Kaede said, sorting through various herbs she had with her. She set a bundle of herbs down and looked at Charlie. "She must have had a reason to change your body in such a way."

"I guess so," Charlie said, fiddling with his tail.

Just then a few screams reached the groups' ears. Yells of 'demons' and 'what is it' could be heard from all over. The whole group ran outside and looked up in the sky to see a bunch of demons flying towards the village. Charlie pulled out his sword, as did InuYasha, Kay, and Michelle, and Kagome got her bow and arrows out. Sango got her hiriakotsu out and Kohaku had his weapon in his hand, and Miroku had his staff and sacred sutras ready. Shippo hid in a corner and Kirara stood there, protecting him and the others.

"There's a whole swarm of demons!" Kagome yelled, holding her bow and getting an arrow.

"How are we supposed to destroy them all?" Michelle yelled.

"We just fight, stupid!" Kay yelled, her sword gripped tightly at her side.

Ten demons at a time came and attacked, giving the group plenty to do. They quickly killed many, but there were so many demons to kill. Sango threw her weapon and killed a bunch of demons, but it seemed like they were replaced with three more demons.

But suddenly the demons stopped attacking and retreated to the edge of the forest. The group stopped in their place and looked around to see what stopped the demons, and suddenly a demon came towards them through the forest.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha yelled to the demon who was covered by darkness.

Soon her body was reviled to them, showing them a demon of utmost beauty. She had pitch black hair that was cut straight and small eyes that were the deepest red. Her lips were bright red and the kimono that she wore was black and had shades of red on it in a peculiar pattern with flowers. She had pointed ears and long fingernails, and the strangest thing of all were two angelic wings coming out from her back, a few pure white feathers falling on the ground. She floated in the air, looking like she didn't need the wings, but she looked even more beautiful with them.

"I am Enzeru," the demoness said in a voice so beautiful it seemed angelic.

"She looks like an angel!" Kay said, frowning a bit. She growled a bit, even though she's human, and clenched her teeth together so tightly she threatened to break every tooth in her mouth.

"That's because I am the angel of demons," Enzeru explained, smiling slightly.

"The angel of demons? She must have amazing powers if that's what she is," Charlie said, glaring at her.

"She smells like Naraku! She's one of her incarnations!" InuYasha yelled.

"How is that possible?" Sango asked no one in particular.

"Naraku must have had another incarnation ready before we killed him," Miroku said.

It happened in an instant; Enzeru flew towards them and spun around, causing flower petals to flower over them. The flower petals caused them to go to sleep, but not before Charlie jumped towards Kay and jumped away, making him collapse in the forest from the sleeping gas.

- - -

Kay awoke in the forest at the smell of smoke reaching her nose. She looked next to her and saw Charlie, who was also waking up. Turning around she saw the village near them, burning to the ground. Kay gasped and ran towards the village with Charlie following her.

Kay looked around and ran near the forest and was running back, using her mind to carry water to the village. She drenched buildings in water as Charlie went inside the still burning buildings to save anyone still inside.

As soon as the two were done helping everyone, they went to find Kaede and saw that her house wasn't as badly destroyed as the other houses. They peeked inside, though, Kay didn't expect her to be there. Kay and Charlie looked around the village to find Kaede and found her helping some villagers and dressing their wounds.

Kay walked over to the old woman and asked, "What happened?"

Kaede looked startled when she saw Kay. "I thought you were kidnapped!" Kaede exclaimed.

"What? No, I'm right here..." Kay said, looking around. "Wait! You mean the others were kidnapped?" She looked at Kaede and the woman slowly nodded. "Damn..."

"It must have been that strange stuff that Enzurah or whatever used," Charlie said.

"It's Enzeru... And how did I end up in the forest anyway?" Kay asked.

"I brought you there," Charlie said, blushing a little bit.

"Thank you, Charlie," Kay said, smiling brightly. "But, we have to go find the others... Will you be able to take care of things here, Kaede?" Kay asked.

"Yes, you two go and help the others," Kaede said, shooing them off.

Charlie turned around and knelt down and looked back at Kay. "Get on," he said, nodding once. She got on, making sure to avoid pulling and leaning on his long hair and tail.

The dog demon started to run (after getting Kay's half full backpack), speeding through the forest at unimaginable speeds for a person.

- - -

Kagome slowly blinked away sleep from her eyes and looked around. She was chained to a wall by her arms, hanging from the wall and barely touching the ground. She saw InuYasha next to her, chained in a similar way to her, but he had restraints not only around his arms, but around his feet, waist and neck also. He looked like he was tired and the places where his chains came out of the wall looked like it had tiny fractures in it, newly made.

"Inu... Yasha?" Kagome asked, her voice weak.

"Kagome... I'm sorry," InuYasha apologized.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Kagome asked quietly.

InuYasha looked around the dark and dank cave. There was water falling from the ceiling and splashing on the ground. "I couldn't protect you, Kagome," InuYasha said, avoiding Kagome's gaze. "Charlie managed to save Kay from being kidnapped."

"What?" Kagome asked before looking around. Indeed, everyone was there except for Kay and Charlie. Michelle was all alone over at the end of the wall. Kagome looked back at InuYasha and sighed. "It's all right. You can't always protect me from everything," Kagome said, trying to make InuYasha feel better.

"I promised you--"

"I don't care," Kagome interrupted. "Knowing that you're here with me makes me feel better. And knowing that Kay and Charlie are out there makes me feel better also, because I know they'll come for us."

InuYasha blushed and looked at Kagome carefully.

"It seems like Kay doesn't notice how Charlie likes her," Kagome said, thinking about Kay and Charlie while still on the topic. She looked at InuYasha and saw that he looked very confused.

"Haven't you noticed that Charlie likes Kay?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shook his head. "Sometimes you can be so dense!"

"Hey!" InuYasha argued.

Kagome thought for a second and looked at InuYasha's restraints. "InuYasha, haven't you tried to get out of there?" Kagome asked, biting her lip a bit.

"Yeah, but the chains seem to be made with something to stop demons from breaking it, and humans aren't nearly strong enough to break it," InuYasha growled, looking down at the ground and covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Oh..." Kagome said, looking at the ground.

"Kagome," InuYasha said slowly.

"Yes, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"After we're out of here, remind me to tell you something," InuYasha said, hiding his face.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Kagome asked.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I do, InuYasha," Kagome said, smiling slightly.

"Then you'll trust me to tell you after we're out of here."

"All right... You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

- - -

"Charlie, let's stop and see if we can find an inn in this village up here," Kay said, poking Charlie in the back of the head. He nodded and Kay shivered a bit and looked up into the sky.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, slowing down slightly as he neared the village.

"It suddenly got really cold... I wonder why," Kay said, looking at the clouds that covered the sky. They looked like storm clouds. _Is there a storm coming?_

Charlie stopped in front of an inn and they walked inside. Kay took off her backpack and searched through it until she found a small bag. She opened it up and asked, "How much is a night's stay?"

"It's not too much," the woman said, looking at the bag Kay had. Kay took out a couple of coins and asked if that was enough, which it was. Yay.

"Are you two going to share a room?" the woman asked.

"Yes, he is my friend," Kay answered, nodding. The woman shrugged and led them to a small room in the back of the inn and opened the paper doors.

Kay looked in the room and coughed. "Do you have um... another futon?" Kay asked, looking at the woman with a slight blush on her face.

"You aren't a couple?" the woman asked.

"NO!" Kay and Charlie yelled at the same time, both blushing furiously.

"Sorry, I thought you were," she said, leading them to another room, slightly bigger and with another futon in it. Kay walked in and put her backpack on the floor and took off her shoes. She laid on the futon and looked over to Charlie, who was getting ready to go to bed.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go take a bath," Kay said, sitting up. Charlie nodded and let Kay go out of the room with her kimono in her hand without interruption.

By the time that Kay got back, Charlie was fast asleep, his ears twitching playfully in his dreams, and he was snoring really loudly. _He snored even louder when he was a dog._

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Kay and Charlie travel across Japan, trying to find InuYasha and the others. Though, the weather has taken a turn for the worse, and it's really strange weather.

Kay: Aqua Teen Hunger Force is weird.

Michelle: Why are you thinking about this?

Kay: I'm watching it right now...

Michelle: What is it?

Kay: Meatwad just burnt all of Santa's skin off of his body, and Frylock killed the Easter Bunny.

Michelle: Oh...

Charlie: What is Santa?

Michelle: He's a fat man who leaves presents under your tree and eats all your cookies and milk.

Kay: It just sounds WRONG when you say it.

Michelle: Pervert.

Charlie: Santa's gift for you is the next chapter, **Winter Wonderland**.


	9. Winter Wonderland

**Last time:** Everyone, save Kay and Charlie, were kidnapped by the strange demon, Enzeru, who looks like an angel. Now the two are off to save the rest of the group from whatever fate may befall them.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Winter Wonderland**

Kay yawned and looked around to see Charlie sitting in the corner of the room, looking out of the window across from him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kay asked.

Charlie adjusted himself to get more comfortable and cleared his throat. "Is it normal for it to be snowing in summer?"

"Um... No..." Kay said, confused. "Why?"

"Well, it's snowing."

"Say what? No, it can't be! It's too early for... snow..." Kay said, turning to look at the window. She blinked a couple times and made sure she wasn't seeing things. And Charlie was right. It was snowing.

"Um... So, now what?" Charlie asked.

"We go save our friends," Kay said, standing up and readjusting her kimono so it fit her better. She knelt down and dug through her backpack and soon found a blanket. "Let's go."

They went outside and Kay shivered slightly at the cold. She put the blanket around her and climbed on Charlie's back as he knelt down. Tightening the blanket she cleared her throat to indicate that she was ready. Charlie stood and started to run through the village and quickly left it, jumping on the trees to avoid running through the snow with his bare feet.

_What the hell is going on?_ Kay asked herself, wondering about the strange weather. She shivered and cradled the blanket even closer around her.

Unconsciously she buried her head in Charlie's back to warm her face, snuggling farther into his back and kimono to keep warm. He blushed and felt snowflakes fall from some tree branches above him as he jumped from each tree.

Soon it became night and the cold weather just got worse. Kay had fallen asleep after a while and was just starting to awake, and blinked away her sleep as she peeked out from behind Charlie to see where they were going.

"We should stop to make camp soon," Kay said to Charlie quietly, yawning a couple times.

"Yes," Charlie said, slowing down and jumping down to the ground. Kay got off of Charlie's back and landed hard onto the ground. She pulled the blanket around her, looking around to find a good spot for camp.

"Too bad there isn't a village near here; the snow is so deep," Kay said, noticing that the snow was up to her knees. "Even at home the snow rarely gets this high... It takes a couple three days to get it this high."

"It is cold," Charlie said, his tail dragging in the snow.

"How come you aren't shivering or anything?" Kay asked.

"Well, it's my demon blood. Before, when I was a dog, it was my fur, but just being a demon helps," Charlie explained. Kay nodded and suddenly turned to a nearby tree, sensing the presence of a demon. Charlie did the same.

"So, you're getting better at that, Kay!" said a familiar voice. Anki appeared on a tree branch, making it bounce up and down and having the snow on the branch fall all over the ground.

"Anki... I thought it was someone else," Kay said, smiling. She held her arms and rubbed them, holding them tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to grant you a gift. This cold weather isn't exactly the best to get stuck in," Anki said, jumping down to the ground and walking over to Kay, her white kimono making her blend in with the weather. The only way you could tell her apart from the snow was by seeing her blue hair or eyes. She walked over to Kay and put two clawed fingers on Kay's forehead and muttered an incantation.

Kay opened her eyes and looked at Anki and blinked. "What did you do?" Kay asked.

"Your name means many things. Keeper of the keys, pure... and fire. I have awakened a power that your name has given you. Even though your sword has the power of fire, you don't. Strangely enough, you have a pure i and /i fiery soul. Don't know how that works, but I do know that you can use the power of fire now, with, or without your sword," Anki said. "Try it now. Try to make fire!"

"Um... All right," Kay said, and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her, holding them towards the ground. She could hear her heart beating and also could hear Anki trying to give her help.

She thought about the fire in her soul. Didn't work. She thought about how she needed the fire to keep warm. Didn't work. She opened her eyes and growled at her hands and yelled, "COME ON, DAMMIT!" A ball of fire covered her hands and melted the snow around it. Kay widened her eyes and looked at the fire in her hands.

"Awesome!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Now that you've learned that, you two need to learn something else," Anki said, holding up her finger.

"What?" the two asked at the same time.

"You need to learn your fates. Your future. Your life!" Anki yelled at them, making them jump back. "But, the most important thing, and the first thing I will tell you. Love."

Kay and Charlie looked at Anki carefully, suddenly intrigued.

Anki smiled. "Who you will fall in love with, who you will spend your life with! You don't have to look far. You will fall in love with--"

Suddenly a sickening noise of a head being chopped off reached their ears, and Anki was on the ground... Or at least half of Anki. The other part was a couple inches away from her body. Anki's head stained the snow crimson, as well as her body which laid motionless on the ground.

Kay gasped, staring at the demon who was killed before their eyes. A few feet away, stuck in a tree, was a huge, flat, sharp disk that looked like a giant, sharp Frisbee. Kay covered her mouth and held in the vomit that she was sure to come. Charlie stood there, overwhelmed by the feeling of despair and hopelessness.

A few tears fell down Kay's face, but they froze almost instantly. Though they didn't know the demon that well, she still helped them a bit.

"What should we do now?" Charlie asked.

"We should cremate her," Kay said, kneeling down and using her new power to burn the body of the demon. Slowly the demon burned and Kay suddenly felt very cold.

"It's getting colder," Charlie said simply.

"Yeah..." Kay said, getting her backpack off and digging through it for a tissue. She put it up to her now runny nose and held it close to her nose.

The two walked a little bit further and soon Kay made a fire and curled up next to it, the snow quickly melting and her keeping rather warm. Charlie sat near her, keeping watch, and whenever the fire would go low he would alert Kay and she would feed the fire.

The morning brought even more snow. Lucky them. Charlie and Kay got up and they traveled quickly through the snow.

Kay looked around Charlie's head and gasped. "A village! Hurry! Let's go find an inn!" Kay exclaimed, getting excited for the first time in days.

Charlie nodded and stopped in the village, letting Kay get off of his back and they noticed the village didn't have an inn, so Kay searched around for a person who would allow them to stay with them for the night.

"Excuse me, ma'am, could you please let us stay with you tonight?" Kay asked an older woman who was traveling to her home.

The woman thought for a moment and looked at Kay carefully. "I suppose you can, but I don't know about the demon," the woman said.

"He's fine! He's very nice! I've been traveling with him for the last couple of days, trying to rescue my friends..." Kay said, holding her arms and trying to warm herself up by blowing on her hands every so often.

"What happened to your friends?" the woman asked.

"They were kidnapped... Did you hear about that demon, Naraku, that was killed about a year ago?" Kay asked. The woman nodded. "After my friends and I defeated him, his incarnations were left and now one of them has kidnapped all my other friends."

"_You_ defeated Naraku?" the woman asked.

"Not alone. I only did a small part..." Kay said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh... Well, I guess you can stay with us for the night," the woman said.

"Thank you, miss! It is much to cold out to stay outside anyway. By the way, my name is Kay and his is Charlie," Kay said.

"I am Okamai," said the woman, leading Kay and Charlie to her house.

They entered a smaller home that was nice and warm with a fire nicely burning in the center of the room. Just as Charlie walked in, three young girls around Kay's age came up to Charlie and grinned. Kay assumed that they were the woman's daughters.

"Hello, cutie!" said the oldest one. The other ones 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed him.

"Get away from him!" Kay yelled, pushing the girls aside.

"Are you with him?" asked the shortest one.

Kay blinked. "What?"

"Never mind," said the one in the middle.

Kay walked over to a corner of the room closest to the fire. Charlie followed and transformed into a small dog, laying against Kay to help keep her warm.

- - -

The morning came and the two set off again, and soon enough they were stuck in snow so thick that they could hardly see two feet in font of them.

"Charlie, is it safe to travel in this?" Kay asked, coming closer to Charlie to keep warm, the snow falling both of their hair and making their hair look gray.

"I dunno, but we're already stuck in it," Charlie said, stopping in the middle of what he assumed was the trail... He couldn't see it anyway, so what did it matter?

"Hey! You see that in the distance?" Kay asked, pointing ahead.

Charlie squinted and looked ahead, nodding. "Yeah... Who is that? Or... what is that?" Charlie asked, looking off into the distance.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Charlie and Kay meet up with a... 'friend', and Charlie gets angry. Though, why would he get so angry?

Michelle: The rest of us weren't even in that chapter!

Kay: Then I'll put you in the next one. All right?

Michelle: Good.

Kouga: MICHELLE! I LOVE YOU!

Michelle: YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN IN THIS FAN FICTION SO FAR!

Kouga: Sorry.

Michelle: Just go away.

Kouga: All right.

Michelle: OK.

Kay: Um... Anyway...

Kouga: The next chapter is something... Um, I think it's **Charlie's Realization**.

Charlie: What did I realize?

Michelle: You realized how dumb you are.


	10. Charlie's Realization

**Last time:** The snow continued to pile up as our heroes continued to travel to save their friends. And the only person they knew who would be able to change Charlie back to normal was murdered, and we all know who it was probably by.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Charlie's Realization**

"Where the hell am I?" Michelle yelled as she woke up, trying to get out of her restraints. "And my ass itches!"

"I would gladly get that for you, but my hands are tied up," Miroku said, smirking slightly because he couldn't get hurt for saying that.

"Monk, when I get out of here..." Sango threatened.

Michelle swore at Miroku so badly that I can't even put it here, but let me tell you, it left everyone in the room speechless.

"Kagome, I'm scared," Shippo whined.

"Shut up, pip-squeak!" Michelle yelled at him, fire coming from her eyes.

"It's all right, Shippo. We'll get out of here, and Michelle is only angry because we're all tied up," Kagome explained.

"No, I'm mad because Kay's not in here and I am!" Michelle yelled.

"Sango, I think she's gone crazy," Kohaku commented.

"No, Kohaku, she's always like that," Sango replied, watching Michelle as she thrashed around, trying to break the metal that bound her.

"I wish I had Kay's nails. She would have gotten out of here by now with those toxic-poison fingernails that she has," Michelle complained, pouting a bit.

"Kay and Charlie are probably coming for us," InuYasha said, looking at the entryway to their cave dungeon room. He noticed an incarnation of Naraku walk by and saw that their footprints left bits of snow behind.

"It's snowing," InuYasha said, his eyes slightly wide.

"So that's what that draft was," Kagome said.

"No, that was just Miroku's farts. I told him to close his legs!" Michelle said, smiling. Even when they were being kept hostage, Michelle managed to get a joke in.

"But, why is it snowing? It's summer," Shippo said.

"It might be a demon," Kohaku answered.

"I bet it's Naraku's latest incarnation, Enzeru," Sango said, noticing the snow also.

"But, why do they want us?" Kagome asked.

Knowing the show well, Michelle held her head, her bangs covering her face. "Isn't it obvious? They're luring us all here, and they're going to kill us all at once!" Michelle said, clenching her fists.

- - -

"Hello, Kay," an emotionless, disembodied voice said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kay asked, recognizing the voice.

"Yes," said the voice, which we now know is Sesshomaru.

Soon his outline came into view and Kay shivered. "What are you doing here?" Kay asked. Charlie took a few steps forward and soon they were able to see him clearly. A low growl came from Charlie, though the only one who was able to hear it was Sesshomaru himself, even with all this howling wind.

"I am trying to figure out the reason for this peculiar weather," Sesshomaru said, coming closer to them and glaring at Charlie, who wasn't much shorter than himself.

"I think it has something to do with Naraku's new incarnation," Kay said, blinking away snow that got into her eyes.

"Naraku is dead."

"But there is a new incarnation. He probably made it before he died and it only just came out of hiding or something. Somehow she managed to kidnap all of our friends," Kay said, shivering again.

"I see," Sesshomaru said, thinking hard, his emotionless face looking off into the distance.

"Where is Rin?" Kay asked.

"Rin and Jaken are safe in my castle."

"Oh, all right... Um... Sesshomaru?" Kay said more than asked. She slid off of Charlie's back and walked over to the demon lord, Charlie following close behind.

As Kay slowly walked to Sesshomaru, Charlie started to think hard and his low growl ceased. _I hope that Sesshomaru dies. Wait! What?_

"Sesshomaru..." Kay started.

_She's sucking up to him! How could she like him at all? Hm? He's just a hopeless bastard!_

"I think that you are a nice person and all..." Kay continued.

_Nice person my ass! Wait, why am I thinking all this?_

"...but..."

_Is it that..._

"I think that your heart belongs to someone else," Kay finished, looking up at him with large eyes.

_I love Kay?_ Charlie asked himself, standing there, eyes wide. The wind blew harder, sending snowflakes in Kay and Charlie's hair, and disappearing in Sesshomaru's.

"Yes. I must be on my way now," Sesshomaru said, nodding to Kay.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru," Kay said, smiling a bit.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked past them, glancing at Charlie before walking through the snow and blizzard and out of their sight. The white snow continued to fall and the sky was gray, though Charlie felt like he was in heaven.

Kay walked over to Charlie and looked at him with a smile. "Let's go," she said simply, and Charlie nodded, letting her get on his back and heading off through the blizzard, disappearing in the snow.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** With all the snow, Kay and Charlie are suffering from the cold, but especially Kay. What happens when they meet up with someone? Everything goes from bad to worse!

Kay: That was a short chapter. Sorry.

Michelle: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Kay: What?

Michelle: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Kay: What is your problem?

Michelle: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Kay: You do that.

Michelle: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Kay: SHUT UP!

Michelle: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Kay: I'm going to slowly walk away now.

Michelle: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Kay: ...

Michelle: That line is so cliché.

Kay: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Michelle: Dammit!

Kay: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Michelle: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Kay: THEY WILL READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Michelle: THEY WILL KILL US ALL!

Kay: IT IS CALLED THIS: **Kikyo's Proposition**!

Charlie: YOU TWO ARE DUMBASSES!

Michelle: HA HA! You're in love with Kay!

Kay: Who's in love with me?

Charlie and Michelle: ...


	11. Kikyo's Proposition

**Last time:** Michelle acted smart for once and realized that Enzeru was going to bring all of their crew together and kill them. And Charlie realized something else. He realized that he was in love with Kay.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Kikyo's Proposition**

Charlie practically flew through the forest after Sesshomaru left. Kay asked if he could slow down a bit, but he just laughed and shook his head. About an hour before nightfall Charlie quickly went to a stop, almost sending Kay flying over him and into a snow bank.

"What the hell was that for?" Kay yelled at Charlie, looking rather strange with her hair swinging all over the place and snow falling on her.

"I'm sorry, but there is a demon around here," Charlie explained.

"What? A demon?" Kay asked, looking around. Sure enough she sensed the demon... wait... She sensed the demons! "There's more than one!" Kay said, looking around. She slid off of Charlie's back and took a few steps forward and took out her sword and stuck the blanket that she had in her backpack that was nicely put on her back. She dropped the bag and looked around, and Charlie came up next to her, holding his sword.

"Oh look! It's a wimpy girl and her stupid dog!" yelled another disembodied voice.

"I know that voice," Kay said.

"Isn't that Katakoutai or Koubakoutai?" Charlie asked.

"It's both!" Koubakoutai yelled appearing in front of them. Kay used her sword to swipe at her, but missed, barely. The flames on her sword seemed to burn her tan tunic, but nothing really happened. Charlie growled and ran towards Koubakoutai, trying to hit her as she blocked the attacks with her claws, her green eyes gleaming with malice.

Kay turned around and saw Katakoutai, her slutty dress and all. "Aren't you cold with that thing?" Kay asked, running at her, trying to hit her with her sword.

"You get used to it after a while," Katakoutai said, blocking Kay's attacks with her claws also.

Charlie, finally getting fed up with trying to hit Koubakoutai, and just brought his sword down to the ground in one heavy strike, yelling, "Fukahi!" How he knew the words to say with it, he didn't even know. But whatever. It looked a lot like the wind scar, except it was black and seemed to have fire burning where it had been.

Koubakoutai got hit full blast with the attack and was sent flying to the ground. She slowly got up and growled, and jumped over to Kay to help her sister.

Suddenly, before Kay could do anything, the two sisters sent their claws in a furious attack at Kay, swiping at her repeatedly with fists and claws, and once they were finished she was sent flying towards the ground, landing in a pile of snow, unconscious.

"Kay!" Charlie yelled before running towards her and stopping by her side, kneeling down. She looked over her and gasped. She looked pretty bad, bruises and cuts all over her body. The blood started to stain the white snow red and Charlie growled, his bangs covering his eyes. He turned to look at Katakoubai and Koutakoutai, growling like he had to be heard over a crowd at a Green Day concert.

The twins gasped as he looked at him, and for good reason, too. Charlie's claws had elongated and his fangs had grown sharper and longer. On his forehead was a marking like Sesshomaru's, and it was a black sun. Coming from his left eye was a black triangular marking that went down to the same height as the bottom of his nose. Though, the most fearsome part were his eyes. The irises were red and the whites of his eyes had become black.

"I think the dog learned a new trick," Katakoutai said, backing up and holding her hands out in front of her. Her sister did the same, but they both started running as Charlie ran towards them, growling and holding out his claws. He jumped in front of them and started slashing away with his claws, making blood splatter all over on the ground.

Charlie used his claws once more and stopped, standing in the snow. The twins stood there and then fell to the ground, blood flying all over the place. Charlie blinked and he went back to normal and looked at his hands.

"They're covered in blood..." Charlie said to himself, looking at the bloody hands that dripped on the ground. Charlie suddenly jolted and looked over to Kay. "Kay!"

Charlie looked her over and went to get her backpack and put that on, and then went over to Kay and picked her up bridal style. He ran through the forest, speeding past the trees so fast that someone who would happen to be looking at him as he passed, he would hardly be a blur.

He slowed down when he reached a village and he stopped in front of a person who gasped at the unconscious girl in the demon's arms.

"Where's a priestess?" Charlie yelled at the person.

The man pointed a shaky finger to a hut in the middle of the town and Charlie ran to it quickly. He ran in the building and looked around to see a priestess taking care of a man sitting on the floor, holding out his arm.

"Please, help!" Charlie yelled, making the priestess look up quickly.

"Oh! Put her on the cot. I'll be there in just a second," the priestess said as she finished tying up the man's wound.

Charlie went over to the cot and laid Kay on there and scooted back. The priestess came over to Kay and started working on her wounds. The priestess was very pretty, but much shorter than Kay. About a head shorter than her. The priestess had black hair that was very straight and the priestess kept it down, and her eyes were brown. She looked like any other person, except pretty. She also wore the normal priestess attire and sandals.

"You might want to turn around, demon," the priestess said.

Charlie blushed and nodded. "Yeah! Sure. And my name is Charlie," said the demon.

"I am Suki," the priestess said as she undressed Kay to dress her wounds. That's sort of ironic... "Hm... Strange..."

"What?" Charlie asked, not turning around.

"She has strange clothing on over her breasts," the priestess commented.

"Oh... We're not from around here. She might be wearing things that aren't familiar to you," Charlie said, blushing at what the priestess said.

"I see," said the priestess as she finished dressing the wounds. "Oh, I don't have a spare blanket."

"I have one," Charlie said, taking off the backpack and digging through it. He pulled out the blanket that Kay wrapped around herself to keep herself warm and gave it to the priestess.

"Thank you, Charlie," she said, smiling. "You may turn around now."

Charlie turned around and looked at Kay. Her hair was undone and the ribbon was laying next to her head on the cot. Charlie scooted forward and sat next to Kay, watching her as she slept.

Suki watched Charlie as he watched Kay and she smiled. "You love her, don't you?" Suki asked.

Charlie jolted and turned around, blushing.

Suki laughed and smiled brightly. "I'll take that as a yes." Suki walked over to Charlie and knelt down next to him, looking at Kay.

"She's very pretty. She has a very exotic look about her," Suki said, crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"Yeah, she is," Charlie said, leaning on his hand as his arm rested on his leg.

"How long have you known her?" Suki asked.

"A long time... About half of a year after I was born. Though, I had a spell cast on me recently, and that's why I'm like this," Charlie explained.

"You were a human before?" Suki asked.

"No. I was a dog."

"A dog?" Suki exclaimed, looking at him carefully.

"Yup."

"So, that means that she was the one who fed you and took care of you?" Suki asked.

"Well, actually, her mom did most of that, but yeah."

"Wow." Suki watched Kay for a while and then stood up. "This weather... It's so weird. I've been getting many people coming here to have me help them with their illnesses."

"I bet. Kay thinks that it is a demon doing that," Charlie said.

"Who?" Suki asked. Charlie pointed to Kay. "Ah. Well, she might be right."

Suki walked outside and left Charlie to stay with Kay, and soon she came in with a whole family, they were coughing and sneezing, and a child didn't look very good at all.

"I'm not going to stay in here with a demon!" a man, probably the father, said.

"It's all right, sir. He's perfectly harmless. I spoke to him for a while before you came here. He brought in that girl to get her help," Suki said.

"He probably attacked her!" the woman exclaimed.

"If I attacked her, why would I bring her in here to get help?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

The family thought for a moment and shrugged. He sighed and turned back to Kay, watching her sleep soundly. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, groaning a little bit. Suddenly she went into a coughing fit and Charlie became very worried, but she stopped after a while and opened her eyes.

"Kay! You're awake!" Charlie exclaimed, startling the priestess in the other side of the room. The priestess smiled and walked over to Kay, picking up something from the fire on the way.

"You should drink this," Suki said, handing Kay a cup of green looking crap.

"This is Suki," Charlie said, introducing the priestess to Kay.

"I don't care who she is, I want to know i what /i this is!" Kay said, pointing to the bowl of green goo in it.

"That is a special mixture of herbs that will help your wounds heal," Suki explained, bowing to Kay before going over to the family of people.

Kay took a sip of the stuff and then spit it out, sending it all over the room. "Drink it all, please," Suki said, not even turning to see what had happened. Kay looked at Suki like she was crazy, but didn't say anything and started to drink the nasty stuff. Charlie just watched her, amazed that she could drink something so horrible.

- - -

Over the next few days Kay had gotten the flu, and even though it only lasted 36 hours, it was bad. Kay was sweating like crazy and puking out anything she ate outside the priestess' hut, happy that she put up her hair before. Kay soon got better, and so did her wounds, and soon enough they were well enough to leave. They thanked Suki for the hospitality and left, traveling by foot through the village.

Not wanting to be carried, Kay walked on foot as they went through the forest, and amazingly a path was cleared, and if some snow had piled up, Kay would use her new fire power to clear whatever snow was in their way. She also used the fire to keep herself sort of warm, and wondered why she hadn't thought of that earlier.

Soon, through the thick snow Kay saw a figure, and Charlie could smell 'bones and graveyard soil'.

"That must be Kikyo," Kay said, stopping in her place. Charlie stopped also and watched as the dead priestess neared them.

Soon the priestess was only a few feet away and she finally stopped.

"In your hands is fire," the priestess said.

_No way,_ Kay thought sarcasticly before saying, "Yes... it was a gift of power from a demon."

"I see," said the priestess.

"Kikyo, I--" Kay started before she was interrupted.

"How do you know my name?" Kikyo asked.

"I just do," Kay said. Kikyo obviously didn't remember much of the encounter after eating those morels.

"I have seen you before. Tell me, what are the names of you both," Kikyo demanded.

"I am Charlie, and this is Kay," Charlie said, pointing to each of them.

Kikyo looked sort of surprised. "I've heard rumors about you. Are you the strange demon who was a dog before a curse was set apron you?" Charlie nodded. "I know a way I can help you."

"Help me for what?" Charlie asked.

"I can return your former body to you," Kikyo said bluntly.

Charlie was stunned. He was silent for a minute and then said, "Really?"

Kikyo nodded. "You do not have to answer now. If you want to become what you once were, come and find me." Kikyo started to leave by walking past them.

Kay stopped her by saying, "Do you know where InuYasha and the others are? They were kidnapped by a demon. It was one of Naraku's incarnations... Can you sense a demon?"

Kikyo stopped and stayed facing where she was, not looking at the young girl. "Yes. Continue going the way you are. Keep going straight. You will find them," Kikyo said before she started walking again, leaving the two behind.

"Thank you, Kikyo," Kay said before turning around and accepting Charlie's offer of riding on his back. They set off into the blizzard.

Kikyo let out a sigh and looked ahead at nothing in particular. "InuYasha, I hope that girl can save you... You might be in trouble..."

- - -

"Enzeru! What are you doing here?" InuYasha yelled at the demon as she entered the room.

"I have all the right to be here. I _am_ holding you hostage," Enzeru said.

"Shut up!" Michelle yelled at the demoness.

Enzeru put her hands close together, holding them in a circle shape. Her wings flew open as wind began to go around in the room, making everyone's hair fly.

Soon, the demon had a small ball of white energy, and it soon became large and blinding light filled the room, making all of them close their eyes.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Kay and Charlie seem to have finally found the group, but something is wrong. What did Enzeru do to them?

Kay: This story is slowly getting darker!

Michelle: Yay!

Kay: Yay!

Michelle: Yay!

Kay: Yay!

Michelle: Kay is a moron. You know what? I'm going to call you Gay now.

Kay: You do and you die.

Michelle: Hey, Gay!

Kay: All right, Bitchelle.

Michelle: Never mind then.

InuYasha: I forgot the next chapter name...

Kay: It's **Death of an Angel**...


	12. Death of an Angel

**Last time:** Kikyo told Charlie that she could change him back to normal, and he looked intrigued. Then, while stuck in a cave, Enzeru came to check in on her hostages and a strange light and wind came into the room. What happened?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Death of an Angel**

Charlie sped up. "I can smell them!" Charlie said with a smile. Kay smiled too, ignoring the snow that seemed to thicken as they traveled towards their friends. Charlie laughed a bit and Kay pushed herself higher on his back to see ahead of them.

"We're almost there! Yes!" Kay said, punching into the air. She laughed and held onto Charlie's shoulder's as he jolted forward.

"There's a cave!" Charlie yelled into the wind, and he slowed down as they reached the cave. Kay got off of Charlie and they walked into the cave, drawing their weapons. Kay also held out her hand and made made fire go around it.

They walked inside, looking around to see if they could find anyone. Charlie's ears twitched at every footstep, every single sound. Kay tightened the grip on her sword and looked to her right. Up ahead was an entrance to something, and what little light there was filled into the hall from it. Kay smiled and looked at Charlie. "They're there," Charlie said. Kay nodded and ran to the entrance and turned, looking inside.

"Michelle! InuYasha! Kagome! Charlie, they're all here!" Kay said, calling Charlie over to her with her hand. She grinned and took a couple steps in the room, but was stopped by Michelle.

"Who are you!" Michelle screamed, drawing her sword. Kay gasped, her eyes widening. Kay held onto her sword and looked at Charlie, and he was just as amazed. Charlie glared at Michelle.

"You... You don't remember us?" Kay said, stunned.

A eerie chill went through the room and soon a voice could be heard, "Those are the ones. _Kill them._" Kay and Charlie gasped as Enzeru jumped down from the ceiling and stood there as the whole group turned against them. InuYasha drew his sword and ran towards Charlie, and he blocked his attack.

Kay was being attacked by Michelle and she growled. "You can't defeat me, Michelle! I know all of your moves!" Kay yelled. "Don't you remember me?"

"Why would I remember you?" Michelle yelled at Kay.

"I know you know a certain Christmas song that I made up!" Kay yelled, smirking.

"And what would that be, you freak?" Michelle.

"I don't like singing in front of people..." Kay complained, jumping over a swing from Michelle's sword and knocking her sword aside.

_She's just blocking my attacks,_ Michelle thought. She was then surprised when Kay started singing a Christmas song.

"You better watch out,

I think he's a girl,

Not quite sure but you might just hurl!

Michael Jackson's coming to town!

He's picking up boys,

Checking them twice,

Gonna find out if they're 'naughty or nice',

Michael Jackson's coming to town!"

Michelle stopped attacking Kay and smiled, joining in the singing.

"He sees boys when they're sleeping!

He knows when they're awake!

He knows when they've been 'bad or good',

So be good for goodness sake!

You better watch out,

I think he's a girl,

Not quite sure but you might just hurl!

Michael Jackson's coming TO TOWN!"

They started laughing, but they were cut short when Sango started attacking them with her hiriakotsu.

"You take InuYasha," Kay said, ducking under Sango's boomerang. "I'll take on Sango and Kohaku."

"What about Miroku?" Michelle asked, going over to block an attack from InuYasha.

"You take him! You've got the sacred barriers! I got fire!" Kay said, pushing Sango back with her sword and blocking Kohaku's chain sickle with a blast of fire from her hand.

"Michelle! You've turned on us!" Sango said, swinging at Kay.

"No, I haven't! You've just forgotten who these guys are!" Michelle yelled, jumping over InuYasha's sword and putting up a barrier to block a sacred sutra.

"Michelle... Why don't we just use our telekinesis?" Kay asked her friend.

"I never thought of that..." Michelle said calmly. Suddenly they lifted up all of their friends into the air and kept them in the air. Kay's eyes widened and she looked over to Kagome, who was pulling back an arrow on her bow.

"SHIT!" Kay said, moving aside as an arrow zoomed passed her, just grazing her cheek.

"Kagome! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Michelle yelled, going in front of Kay and standing there.

"Michelle... I never would have thought you would do such a thing," Kay said, looking at Michelle carefully. "Are you sick?"

"Why are you protecting that girl?" Kagome asked, pulling another arrow out.

"Because she's my best friend, and she's all of our friends!" Michelle yelled.

"Yeah, you're definitely sick."

Kay gasped and looked up. "Charlie! Where is he?" Kay asked, looking around. "I'm going to go look for him! Keep these guys here and make sure they don't get away." Kay ran out of the room quickly, traveling down the hall.

"Wait! I wanna fight Enzeru too!" Michelle yelled and sighed right after Kay left the room. _Sometimes she's such a moron._

- - -

Kay ran into a the room that was farthest away from the cave entrance, the one at the very end of the hall. She looked around and saw Charlie and Enzeru fighting, Enzeru using magic to fight Charlie and Charlie using his sword and claws.

"Charlie!" Kay yelled as he got hit with some sort of magic attack. Enzeru flew into the air and then flew down like an arrow, heading straight towards Charlie and holding out a dagger of some sort. Kay started running and jumped up when she was close enough, slicing through Enzeru to try and attack her directly and managing to achieve it. Enzeru flew through the air and hit the wall, falling down to it and slowly getting up.

"Wench," Enzeru muttered, getting up.

"Kay! Why are you here?" Charlie said, going over to Kay and looking at her carefully.

"To help you beat this bitch," Kay said, clenching her fist and smiling. She gathered up some fire in her fist that she just clenched and held it out, sending a ball of fire towards the angel of demons.

Enzeru grabbed a bow and arrow and sent an arrow at them, and they dodged it, and Kay picked up two random objects from the floor.

"A slingshot and a chopstick? Well, it'll have to do," Kay said, pulling back the chopstick in the slingshot and lighting it on fire. She sent it flying towards Enzeru and she blocked it with her hand, though it did burn her. She knocked another arrow and sent it towards Kay.

Kay gasped as her shoulder was hit, the arrow missing her heart. She held her shoulder in pain and pulled out the arrow, almost screaming in pain as blood soaked her kimono even more.

Charlie growled and ran over to Enzeru, slicing her skin multiple times, but not hitting any vital spots.

Charlie sliced through the air and yelled, "KAZEMA!" Suddenly the room was engulfed in winds swirling around Charlie's sword and a white energy was sent like a laser towards Enzeru, knocking her against the wall and making her fall to the ground.

Kay and Charlie slowly advanced towards Enzeru and Charlie growled.

"You killed Anki, didn't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I did," Enzeru said, smirking.

Charlie growled and sent his sword right through Enzeru's gut, making her cough a couple times, making blood dribble down her face.

Once the two were sure she was dead Kay blinked and said, "Some angel of demons."

- - -

Kay walked into the room where the others were being held, Charlie following close behind. Kay looked around and saw InuYasha and the others on the floor (standing up, just not being held up by Michelle's powers) and looking at Kay as she walked in.

"Kay!" Shippo said as he ran over to her and hugged her, jumping up to her neck.

"Kay! Charlie! I'm glad to see you two!" Kagome said.

"I'm glad to see that killing Enzeru has brought you all back to your normal selves. Kagome, your arrows are dangerous," Kay said, smiling.

"Kagome shot at you?" Charlie asked. Kay nodded.

"Michelle was the only one who I could get through to, since I know her the best," Kay said, smiling.

"Let's just leave," InuYasha said, walking out of the room.

Charlie and Kirara transformed once they got out of the cave, and Kay looked up into the sky. "I'm sure that all that snow will be gone soon, because all I see is sun!" Kay said, grinning.

Charlie and Kirara flew through the sky, traveling back to Kaede's village and talking on the way.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The group needs to get the last jewel shards, and Kouga has them. What are they going to do to get them? How will they get them from Kouga? Yeah, he may be sort of dumb, but he's not gullible!

Michelle: I don't know how we'll get those jewel shards.

Kay: I obviously do because I'm the writer. Hah.

Michelle: Ok.

Kay: Yeah.

Michelle: Do you like pie?

Kay: Yes... Why?

Michelle: I dunno.

Kay: Do you like Jaken? Not in the like-like way, just the 'he's an interesting character' way.

Michelle: No way!

Kay: Well, that's funny, because you have a lot in common.

Michelle: What do we have in common? I'm not a suck up.

Kay: You're both ugly.

Michelle: You little bastard. Just shut up and read the chapter, **A Fair Trade**.


	13. A Fair Trade

**Last time:** Charlie killed Enzeru and they saved the rest of their group from loss of memory and stupidity... Wait, they were always stupid. Well, they are all better, anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Fair Trade**

"There are only two shards left that we know of, and they are belonging to Kouga," Kagome said, holding up the Shikon Jewel for everyone to see. They sat in Kaede's hut around the fire and tried figuring out what to do next.

"I'm not going to go see that scrawny wolf!" InuYasha argued.

"Yes you are, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Quit fighting the system, Yasha. That's how it works. You're going," Kay said, taking a bite of her ramen. She chewed her food slowly and swallowed.

"The only thing I can think of is going to Kouga's den and trying to compromise..." Sango said.

"I think that is the best idea," Miroku agreed.

Shippo stood and smiled. "Let's go then!" Shippo exclaimed.

"You know, you're starting to sound like InuYasha," Kay said, her fork hanging from her mouth.

"What? No I'm not!" Shippo exclaimed, yelling at Kay.

Kay smirked. "You sound pretty Yasha-like to me," Kay said, taking the fork out of her mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha yelled.

Michelle sighed. "Let's just go!"

- - -

"Well, we're here... Now what?" Charlie asked no one in particular.

"We're going to all engage in rough sex," Kay said sarcastically.

No one replied to that and just sweatdropped.

"Let's just go inside," Kay said, walking through the waterfall that was the entrance to the wolves' den.

Michelle followed, and then the rest of the crew. They saw Kouga look up and growl at the sight of InuYasha. He quickly glanced to Michelle and smiled. "Michelle! You've come back for me!"

Kay hit her hand against her forehead and sighed as Michelle muttered, "In your dreams..." under her breath.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Kouga, we--"

"Who are you?" Kouga asked, scratching the back of his head. "And where's that weird dog?" Kouga looked around, trying to find Charlie in his former... form... That's a weird sentence.

"This is that weird dog," Kay said, pointing to Charlie.

"Oh," Kouga said, scratching his head.

"Well, Kouga, we have a favor to ask you," Kagome said.

"What do you want?" Kouga asked kindly. He stood there, his hands holding onto his wolfy skirt. That thing is so weird. Why would a guy be wearing a skirt? I mean, seriously! He must be gay or something.

"We want the jewel shards," InuYasha said bluntly.

"No way!" Kouga said, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up into the air. "I'm not giving them up unless I get something really good in return."

"Well, we can't think of anything, so we'll just have to kill you!" InuYasha said, grinning.

"Bring it on, mutt-face!" Kouga argued.

"InuYasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled, sending the dog boy into his own, personal crater.

"I think he needs to learn some manners," Shippo said, looking at InuYasha from Miroku's shoulder. Miroku nodded and Shippo hid once he heard the all to familiar growl from the half demon.

"I can think of something," Michelle said. She looked down at the floor and sighed.

"What?" Sango asked.

Michelle cleared her throat and walked over to Kouga. "If I give you something, will you give me the jewel shards?" Michelle asked.

"It depends on what it is," Kouga said, looking at Michelle carefully.

"YOU'RE GIVING HIM YOUR VIRGINITY?" Kay yelled, startled. Everyone gasped and opened their mouths wide.

"NO, YOU SICK FREAK!" Michelle screamed at Kay, picking up rocks and throwing them at her. Kay barely dodged them.

"What will you give me if I give you the shards?" Kouga asked.

"I'll give you this," Michelle said before going up to him and kissing him. If possible, everyone's jaws went closer to the floor, watching Michelle as she kissed the wolf demon.

Michelle pulled back from the kiss and blushed a little bit, only looking at the floor.

"Of course you can have the shards!" Kouga said, crouching down to reach his legs and yank the shards out of them. He stood and held up the shards in front of Michelle's face and then set them in her hand.

"Thank you," Michelle said, walking over to the group, who were still standing there like morons with their mouths open.

"Hurry up, assholes," Michelle said, walking through the waterfall and leaving them all behind.

Once Michelle was out of hearing range Kay blinked and said, "She's a freak."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Miroku said.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Returning to Kaede's village, InuYasha wonders what Kagome is going to do now that they finished the jewel. What will Kagome do? What will InuYasha say?

Michelle: I hate you.

Kay: I'm used to it.

Michelle: I'm going to kill you.

Kay: You've said that so many times that it doesn't effect me now.

Michelle: I will torture you to no end.

Kay: And how will you do that?

Michelle: I will sing.

Kay: Your singing isn't actually that bad. It even sounds better when we sing together.

Michelle: I'll... strip!

Kay: ... RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! EVERYONE RUN FOR IT! THE JACKASS IS GOING TO STRIP!

Michelle: Good. She's gone. That's excellent. Ah... Relaxation. Here's the name of the next chapter: **I Wouldn't Be Surprised**.


	14. I Wouldn't Be Surprised

**Last time:** Michelle went to the extreme and kissed Kouga to get the jewel shards from him, allowing the group to finish the jewel... Though, they haven't put the pieces together.

* * *

**Chapter 14: I Wouldn't Be Surprised**

InuYasha sat in the Sacred Tree, looking off into the distance, thinking. His ears twitched as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He sniffed the air and Kagome's scent wafted in the air, though he kept his eyes looking off into the distance.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him in the tree. She walked towards the tree and put her hand on it, looking at the scar that was in the tree where InuYasha had been pinned to it.

"Yes, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, looking down to where she stood. He jumped down and looked at her standing there, touching the spot where the arrow pierced the tree. He thought she looked so beautiful there, the wind playing with her hair, looking at the tree.

"You come here to think a lot, don't you?" Kagome asked, glancing at InuYasha.

"Yes... That's not what you wanted to ask me, is it?" InuYasha said, watching Kagome carefully. She shook her head.

"No, it isn't," Kagome said, sighing and looking at the half demon.

She pulled out the necklace around her neck and held out the jewel, still missing the two pieces. She then took out the bottle holding the two shards that Michelle had gotten from Kouga and put them into the jewel. It started to glow brightly, rising a little bit above her hand and a bright light coming from it. Suddenly the light became so blinding that the two had to look away from it.

Once the light subsided the whole Shikon Jewel sat in Kagome's hand.

Watching all of this from a distance were Kay, Michelle and Sango, using the cover of going to the hot springs for a bath. Kay gasped, though Michelle's hand went over her mouth before she could say anything.

"The jewel is complete," Kagome said, holding it up in her thumb and index finger, showing it to InuYasha. InuYasha nodded and looked at the jewel.

"Yeah..." InuYasha said, his ears flattening on his head. _What will Kagome do now? She has no reason to stay here now that the jewel is complete..._ InuYasha thought.

"InuYasha... What are you going to wish for?" Kagome asked the half demon, who was surprised by the question. He looked at Kagome and then at the ground.

"I... I don't know," InuYasha said, swallowing hard.

"What?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "I don't know what I want. I did want to become a full demon, but I don't want to any more..." InuYasha said, looking off into the distance. The sun melted any of the left over snow on the ground and warmed InuYasha and Kagome's skin. A soft breeze went through the trees and Kagome smiled.

"Well, how about we figure out what to wish for, together?" Kagome stated rather than asked. InuYasha smiled and looked at Kagome carefully. "Is that a yes?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha took a step closer and then bent down slightly and kissed her.

Backing away from Kagome, blushing slightly, and Kagome blushing a bit too, he nodded. "Yeah," InuYasha said, his eyes shining brightly.

Kay and Sango watched through the bushes, their eyes wide and they were grinning evilly, though Michelle was pretending to vomit behind a tree.

"Michelle," Kay whispered, "you shouldn't be doing anything, considering that you kissed Kouga... This would be good blackmail material for Kagome... I think... We don't have anyone to blackmail, though."

- - -

Kay sighed as she lowered herself in the water of the hot springs. She looked around and seemed to be alone, though soon she saw Kagome and Sango walking over to her, and a smirk came on her face. Lifting her head out of the water as Kagome and Sango came in, she smiled.

"So, Kagome... Is InuYasha a good kisser?" Kay asked.

"WHAT?" Kagome said, blushing furiously.

"We saw you, Kagome. You can't hide it from us," Sango said to the blushing priestess.

"Though, I never knew InuYasha could be so romantic..." Kay said, thinking carefully and putting her finger on her chin.

"Well..." Kagome said, blushing.

"Well..." Kay led on.

"I liked it..." Kagome whispered, causing Kay to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked. Kay answered by clutching her sides and laughing even more, trying not to fall in the water and drown herself.

"I think she was just expecting it," Sango said, receiving a nod from Kay.

Kay finally calmed down. She looked at Kagome and asked, "What _are_ you going to do with the jewel now?"

Kagome looked down to the completed jewel around her neck and held it in her hand, clutching it tightly. "I don't know... I'm not sure what I want to wish for," Kagome said, closing her eyes.

Kay sighed and looked into the water at her reflection. _I know what I want... But it's a stupid idea, and if we find something better then that would be good..._ Kay thought, biting her lip. "I'm going to go..." Kay said, standing up from the water and getting out of the hot springs. She picked up a towel and dried herself off and got dressed in modern clothes.

As she tied up her hair Sango looked into the trees. "You know that Charlie's been sitting in the trees the whole time you were here, right?"

Kay's eyes widened and she growled. "CHAAAAAARLIEEEEEEE!" Kay screamed, running into the forest and chasing after the dog.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU PERVERT!"

"I didn't think he was actually watching us..." Sango said, putting a finger up to her mouth and holding it there, as if thinking.

"I think he was looking at Kay, not us," Kagome said, smirking.

"Oh..."

- - -

After Kay got her revenge on Charlie for peeping on the girls she sat next to a tree with Charlie standing nearby, looking off into the distance.

"You know, it seems like everyone is kissing each other, even if they don't mean it. Michelle kissed Kouga, InuYasha kissed Kagome..." Kay said, thinking.

"InuYasha kissed Kagome?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. You didn't hear about that when you were peeping, you pervert?" Kay asked.

"No..." Charlie said.

"Everyone is kissing... I wouldn't be surprised if we walked in on Miroku and Sango kissing," Kay said, standing up and going to Kaede's village.

Charlie let out a small laugh and they walked into Kaede's hut and froze.

Sango sat there, Miroku kissing her, and when she noticed the two of them standing there she quickly slapped him and sat looking at the fire, blushing.

"OK, I lied. I am surprised that we walked in on Miroku and Sango kissing," Kay said, her eyes wide.

Charlie looked at Kay out of the corner of his eye and exhaled deeply through his nose. _I wish I could kiss someone,_ thought the demon.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Sesshomaru comes to visit because of Rin, but something terrible happens. Something so terrible that it causes Kay to cry. What could be so powerful? Though, nothing is powerful enough to make Michelle cry, she's just an emotionless freak.

Kay: Charlie is a sick, sick, sick pervert.

Charlie: No I'm not!

Kay: Yeah right.

Michelle: What was that about being emotionless?

Kay: The only emotion I ever see you express is PMSing/anger and happy.

Michelle: Shut up.

Charlie: The next chapter is **I Cry For You**.

Michelle: Shut up.


	15. I Cry For You

**Last time:** InuYasha and Kagome talked about the Shikon Jewel and InuYasha kissed Kagome, and after Kay attacked Charlie for peeking on the girls while bathing, Kay and Charlie walked in on Miroku and Sango kissing... Everyone really is kissing! That's very strange.

* * *

**Chapter 15: I Cry For You**

Kay yawned and looked into the sky. What an interesting day. She had beat up Charlie for peeking on them while bathing, walked in on Miroku and Sango making out, and saw InuYasha kiss Kagome. Could this day get any weirder? Kay's senses became aware of a strong demonic aura... Maybe it could get weirder.

Kay looked over to the forest and saw Sesshomaru walking with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Kay smiled and waved her arm at them, receiving a wave from Rin in return. Rin ran towards Kay quickly and Kay knelt down.

"Kay-chan!" Rin yelled as she tackled Kay with a hug.

"Hello, Rin-chan," Kay said, messing up Rin's hair a bit.

Sesshomaru walked forward and Kay stood up, moving aside some hair that got into her face. "Rin wanted to see you," Sesshomaru explained.

Kay smiled and looked at Rin. "Well, I'm glad she did," Kay said, smiling brightly. "I'm sure InuYasha will be _so_ happy to see you. Watch yourself... Want to come inside?"

"No. I don't want to be here inside this weak human village," Sesshomaru said, looking around the village emotionless. Kay glared at Sesshomaru and walked inside the hut, Rin following.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What are we going to do?" Jaken asked in his annoying high-pitched voice.

"Be quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru said, stepping on the imp.

Kay stood inside the hut and cleared her throat, looking at the half-demon, fox demon, priestess and psycho American girl that sat in there. "Um... We have a visitor," Kay said, wringing her hands.

InuYasha woke up from his half-slumber and his eyes widened. Growling he yelled, "WHAT'S _HE_ DOING HERE!" InuYasha stood up and Kay held out her hand and used her telekinesis to stop him from jumping out of the hut.

Rin peeked out from behind Kay's legs and the rest realized who InuYasha was talking about. "Don't go fighting him, InuYasha. I will hurt you if you do," Kay said, a glare forming in her face.

"I didn't know you could be so easily persuaded, little brother," Sesshomaru said as he walked in, Jaken following close behind.

"I can do the exact same thing to you, Sesshomaru, so you shouldn't talk to him like that," Kay said, growling. She glared at Sesshomaru and he shut up, looking at Kay with a raised eyebrow.

"So... Um... Sesshomaru... What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Rin wanted to visit Kay," Sesshomaru said boredly.

"Where will you be staying?" Kay asked, looking at Sesshomaru carefully, and then at Rin.

"Jaken and I will not stay in the same village as the _half-breed_," Sesshomaru said, receiving a growl from Kay and InuYasha, "but Rin will need to stay in a warm home. I also need to deal with a demon who has been bothering me. We are going to exterminate it tomorrow."

"So, are you asking if we can keep her here during the night?" Kay asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm sure it's all right, but we'll have to ask Kaede first..." Kay walked towards the door to go find the old woman, but Kaede just popped through the door, just as Kay was going to leave.

"Ah! Just who we were looking for!" Michelle said, standing up. "Sesshomaru is here and he wants us to keep Rin here while Sesshomaru and Jaken sleep in the woods because they're weird," Michelle said rather fast, though Sesshomaru and Kaede caught every word of it. Sesshomaru started to growl and Kay glared at the dog demon.

"It will be sort of cramped, but I suppose it will be all right," Kaede said, walking into the hut.

"Thank you, Kaede!" Kay said, smiling brightly.

"Ye are welcome, child," Kaede said, sitting down in front of the fire. Don't you just love that crappy dubbing?

- - -

Michelle yawned and laid down, leaving Kay to sit there, awake. On her right was Rin and next to her was Kohaku, and on Kay's left was a space and then Charlie, curled up like a little puppy. Kay smirked and laid back, yawning a bit and going to sleep.

Kay awoke to screaming and stood up, picking up her sword and then Rin, waking her up at the same time. What a doozy of a sentence that was. Kay ran outside and set Rin down, and said, "Rin, stay away from the demon, OK?" Kay looked up and then saw that the town was on fire. "And stay away from the fire!"

"Yes, Kay-chan," Rin said before running off towards the forest. Kay looked behind her and saw Charlie and Michelle coming out of the hut, along with the rest of the group. They ran towards a huge demon in the fields and got ready to fight it. Sango threw her hiriakotsu at the demon, hitting it, but hardly scratching it. Miroku threw some of his sacred sutras at the demon and it did nothing, and InuYasha's wind scar hardly did anything. It seemed like nothing worked on the demon.

Charlie transformed and attacked the demon, trying to harm it greatly. He attacked like crazy, swiping his claws at it, and biting it, but also getting some bad hits back. Charlie fell to the ground and stood back up and attacked him with his teeth, and bit the demon's head, finally finding a weak spot on it.

The demon screamed and struck Charlie right in the stomach, sending it's claws through Charlie's body.

"Charlie!" Kay yelled, worrying about the dog demon. Sesshomaru suddenly came with his Tokijin, slicing up the demon as much as he could. He stabbed the demon right in the heart and it collapsed, letting Charlie go, pulling the claws out. Charlie transformed back to normal and Kay rushed over to him. He almost fell down, but he instead went to his knees with the help of Kay, who couldn't hold him up.

"Charlie, are you all right?" Kay asked the demon.

"I just need to rest a bit," Charlie said, sitting down and putting his legs out in front of him.

"No! No, no, no Charlie! No..." Kay said, holding Charlie tightly. Kay looked to the demon, who wasn't dead yet. The demon roared and brought down his claws towards Charlie, and Kay went in front of Charlie to protect him.

Kay screamed as Charlie and her flew through the air and fell on the ground.

"Charlie!" Kay yelled, ignoring her own wounds that had been cut into her back from the claws of the demon.

Kay got off of Charlie and looked over to the demon, who had almost been brought down, and she looked back to the demon on her lap.

"Charlie! Wake up!" Kay yelled, and Charlie's eyes opened slightly, but then his eyes closed. "CHARLIE!" Kay yelled, crouching down to his face, her hands on the ground to support her.

This time he didn't react. Kay put her hand on his face and then on his chest to find a heartbeat, because she has never been one to touch people's wrists. What kind of weirdo did that? Tears started to stream down her face and she clutched onto Charlie's kimono.

She cried, cried so hard that she couldn't remember the last time she had cried so hard. Kay cried into Charlie's chest and cried, tears soaking his kimono. Yeah, she cried.

Long into the night she sat there, until the tears ran out. She hadn't even noticed the people who accumulated around her and the demon. Kay sat up and looked down at Charlie, one last tear coming down her cheek.

"Charlie..." Kay muttered, hiccuping once and looking up at the people who surrounded her.

- - -

Kay woke with a start, sitting straight up. She turned to look at the dog who had spaced himself even farther from Kay during the night and was near the fire now. Kay crawled over to Charlie and looked at him and let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

_What did that dream mean?_ Kay thought as she backed away from Charlie and went over to the fire. She went close to the fire and looked into it, thinking hard. Her heart pounded hard and she closed her eyes.

_What did it mean... Well, I should look it over, no matter how much I don't want to,_ Kay thought, opening her eyes a bit. _How did I feel when Charlie died? I felt... Scared. I felt like the world had ended. I didn't know what to do._

Kay sighed and her eyes suddenly widened. _Does that mean... I love him?_ Kay gasped and covered her nose and mouth with her hands as tears started to stream down her face. _I must love him..._

She looked over to Charlie and felt her heart bang against her ribcage. "I must..." she whispered, wiping a tear away from her eye. Kay laughed slightly and crawled back to her spot on the floor. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about her realization... And wondering if he liked her back.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Kay wonders what Charlie will choose, if he will take Kikyo's proposal and become a dog again, or will he stay the way he is? Charlie and Kay wonder about their feelings for each other, though it seems like everyone else isn't wondering at all. 

Michelle: Wow...

Kay: What?

Michelle: Freak.

Kay: ...

Michelle: LOSER!

Charlie: Um... You're weird.

Kay: Yeah... Or else I'm running out of ideas for this ending sketch at the end of the chapters.

Michelle: Well, that's a drag.

Kay: Yeah.

Kouga: MICHELLE! MY LOVE!

Kay: But that always livens it up.

Michelle: I HATE YOU, KAY! I CAN DO THE EXACT SAME THING!

Hiromasa: Princess Kay, marry me!

Kay: Yeah, but you don't have the awesome author powers to kill anyone you like... Wait, why didn't I think of this earlier! (kills Michelle and Hiromasa)

Michelle: (dead)

Hiromasa: (dead)

Kay: Ha! Next chapter will not be tainted by Michelle, and it's called **This**. That's a strange name.

Kouga: No! You killed Michelle!

Kay: Watch your mouth, because I can kill you too.

**To an anonymous reviewer: **Sam, yes, I am Kay, and Michelle and Kay are not made up. I'm sure that some of you other readers are also confused about that. And thank you for the nice review, Sam. (Dammit! I broke the rules!)


	16. This

**Last time:** Kay realized that she loved Charlie after having a dream where he died. Though, Sesshomaru is around (at least after he comes back from slaying the demon), and will that put their relationship in jeopardy?

* * *

**Chapter 16: This**

Charlie woke up with no one else in the room besides InuYasha and Miroku. InuYasha looked like he had just gotten back, because he was trying to get comfortable, though Miroku watched Charlie intently.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, looking at Miroku like he was crazy, which he seemed to do a lot.

Miroku wasn't smiling, but he seemed to be thinking hard. "I saw Kay crying last night... Would you know why?" Miroku asked the demon.

"Kay was crying? Is she all right?" Charlie asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Yes, she was fine this morning..." Miroku said, watching Charlie with a small smirk forming.

"What?"

Miroku smiled and laughed a little bit. "You like her, don't you?" Miroku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked seriously, still not understanding what he meant.

"You like Kay," Miroku stated.

"Yeah, of course I do. I like a lot of people!" Charlie said. InuYasha raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"You don't get it," InuYasha said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Don't get what?" Charlie asked. InuYasha slapped his own forehead and sighed.

"You love Kay, don't you?" Miroku said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Charlie said, blushing.

InuYasha growled. "He means--"

"I know the meaning of that question! I'm just surprised by it is all!" Charlie yelled at InuYasha.

"Just be quiet, you fool," InuYasha said, leaning back against the wall. "Anyway, I doubt that you'd like her," InuYasha said.

"Well, you love her, right?" Miroku asked.

"Well..." Charlie said, blushing. "What about you and Sango? Kay and I saw you eating each other's faces just yesterday!" Charlie accused, causing InuYasha's eyes to bulge out of his sockets.

"Yeah? So?" Miroku said, smirking. "But, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"You love Kay."

"NO!"

"You don't love Kay."

"What?"

"You don't not love Kay."

"Huh?"

"Just answer the question truthfully!" InuYasha yelled at Charlie. "Do you love her or not?"

"I..." Charlie said, blushing. "I'm a guy! Why are you trying to get me to tell my feelings to you? To find out if I'm gay? Holy crap! I've got a habit from Michelle!" Charlie said, hitting his head against the floor.

Miroku smiled and laughed a bit. "Just tell us if you love her."

Charlie breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He kept his head against the floor and smiled and laughed a little bit. "Yes... I guess I do," Charlie said. He could feel InuYasha's eyes on him, but he didn't care.

"I see... So, are you going to tell her?" Miroku asked.

"Tell who what?" Kay asked as she walked into the room, carrying a towel. She looked at Charlie and blushed slightly, though no one noticed.

"NOTHING!" Charlie yelled, sitting up straight.

"Come on! Tell me! I hate being left out..." Kay pouted and Charlie just shook his head. Kay stuck out her tongue and sighed. "Fine."

"Where were you?" InuYasha asked.

Kay walked over to her bag and started to dig through it. "I took a bath," Kay said as she dug through the backpack.

"Why did you do that?" InuYasha asked.

Kay glared at him. "So I could dance around naked in front of you," Kay said sarcastically. Miroku smiled and Kay growled. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything, though." Miroku smirked and watched Kay as she dug through the backpack.

"Oh, be quiet."

"What are you looking for?" InuYasha asked.

Kay pulled out a shirt and set it on the floor. She shrugged and kept looking, pulling out a pair of shoes. "I dunno," Kay said, pulling something out of the backpack.

"Why are you looking in there, then?" Miroku asked.

"Hey!" Kay said, ignoring the question Miroku asked. "Look at these!" Kay said, holding up a bandana. She folded one over, a black one with red and yellow flames and something written in Japanese on it, and tied it so it was on her head, resting behind her ears and laying over the high ponytail that she always has. She took the other bandana and walked over to Charlie. "Here. Have it. I won't use it," Kay said, handing Charlie the bandana. It was like Kay's bandana, except it had shades of blue instead of red and yellow.

"Um, thanks..." Charlie said, blushing. Kay knelt down and tied it around his neck, blushing a little bit, but no one noticed once again.

"Well, InuYasha, let's go check to see if the others are all right. They've been gone for a while," Miroku said, standing up and making InuYasha get up. He winked at Charlie before leaving, Kay not seeing that because she was putting away all the stuff she took out of her backpack.

Once Kay had finished putting her stuff away she zipped up her backpack and Charlie cleared his throat. "Hm?" Kay asked, turning towards him.

He scratched his face and looked at Kay carefully. "Miroku told me that you were crying last night... Why?" Charlie asked.

Kay blushed and looked at her backpack, but kept her head turned towards Charlie. Charlie looked at her carefully and her eyes went back to Charlie's face locking with his eyes.

"I... had a bad dream," Kay said, turning her head towards the backpack.

Charlie crawled forward and sat near her. "What was your dream about?" Charlie asked.

"I dreamt... that... you died," Kay said, closing her eyes and holding onto her hand tightly. Charlie looked concerned and sat across from her, leaning against the wall, crossing his legs. Kay crawled over to him and sat next to him, folding her legs and leaning on her arm.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kay. Just make sure that you never leave me, all right?" Charlie said, looking at Kay with a smile. She looked up into his eyes and laughed a little bit and nodded.

"I won't leave you. Never. Promise you'll stay with me?" Kay asked.

"Yeah. I promise."

"Good," Kay said, before closing her eyes and yawning deeply.

"You tired?" Charlie asked, laughing a little bit as Kay wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I just suddenly got really tired... I just need to rest a little bit," Kay said, leaning against Charlie's shoulder and closing her eyes. Charlie blushed deeply, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. He looked at Kay and slowly she fell to lay on his lap. Kay's breathing slowed and she looked so peaceful, and Charlie was just blushing like mad.

Kagome walked into the room and looked at Charlie, grinning. _I guess I won't have to help them get together after all! Kay's doing that just fine herself,_ Kagome thought as she walked over to the fire. Charlie blushed even more and Kay scooted closer to him in her sleep.

After her was Sango and Miroku bickering, and once they walked in the room, Kagome quickly 'shh'ed them. They saw the two and Charlie blushed even more, looking at the ground and his ears drooping slightly. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the people who were going to tease them.

By the time that Michelle walked in with Shippo picking on her and Rin holding a bunch of flowers, Charlie had fallen asleep and all was quiet in the room. Michelle grinned and sat down on the other side of the room, waiting for the two to wake up. The rest came into the room, all of them glancing over to Kay and Charlie, sleeping next to the corner.

- - -

Kay woke up very warm, and she was very comfortable in her spot. She slowly opened her eyes and curled up even more, but then blushed as she realized that she was on _someone_. She slowly sat up and looked back to see Charlie sitting there, asleep and his mouth slightly open. Kay blushed as she looked back to where she was sleeping and she bit her fingernail.

"So, Sleeping Beauty awakens," Michelle said slyly from across the room. Kay's head moved so fast to look at her that it cracked. Kay blushed even more.

"Were you there the whole time?" Kay asked.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I hate you."

"I get that a lot."

Kay growled and glared at Michelle. Michelle just laughed and said, "You should get ready to go to bed again... Though, it looked like your spot there was very comfortable."

"Shut up."

"Heh. You're blushing. You must like him," Michelle teased.

"I said shut up!" Kay said as she stood up.

"Where are you going, you love bird?" Michelle asked.

"For a walk!"

Charlie, and most of the others had awoken during this little fight. Charlie stood up and looked out the door, and he followed her, but still giving Michelle a dirty look on his way out.

"Were you planning that the whole time?" Sango asked.

"That was mean," Shippo added.

Michelle laughed. "Mean is my middle name. I actually got the idea half way through that and decided to tease her more."

"Be quiet and go to sleep, _Sandwich_," InuYasha said, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"Hey!"

- - -

_Who does she think she is?_ Kay yelled inside her mind. She kicked a rock and it went towards a tree, hitting it hard. Her toe hurt now. Kay walked to another tree and took a swipe at it with her fingernails, leaving deep gashes in the bark. _What right does she have to tease me like that? I know she teases me a lot, like before... But she never took it that far!_

Kay blinked as she felt a raindrop hit her nose. She looked up into the sky, and as if on cue, the rain started pouring down. Sighing, she walked farther into the forest, the rain having a certain calming effect on her.

_And why bring Charlie into all of this?_ Kay thought. She looked off into the distance and her mind suddenly jumped to what Kikyo had proposed Charlie.

_What if he becomes a dog again? I wouldn't be able to take it,_

Suddenly a noise came from the bushes and Kay turned around, and sighed in relief when the only person she saw there was Charlie.

"I thought you were someone else..." Kay said with a sort of fake smile.

Charlie walked towards her and looked down to her. "Are you all right?" Charlie asked. Kay nodded and breathed deeply.

"I'm fine," Kay admitted, glad that she got all the anger out of herself from ranting to herself.

"That's good." Charlie walked over to Kay and then sniffed the air. Though his sense of smell was worsened by the rain, he could still smell fairly well.

"What is it?" Kay asked as she turned to look where Charlie was looking. She gasped.

"Kikyo..."

Inside her mind she was thinking something along the lines of this: _Now, how many times do people say her name whenever she just pops up randomly? And everyone's always like that! They just always say 'Kikyo...' It gets annoying!_

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Kay asked, turning to face the priestess fully. Charlie was wondering the same thing and turned to face her also. She walked towards them and looked at Charlie.

"I was wondering if the demon had thought about my proposition any more," Kikyo said, looking from Kay to Charlie every so often.

Kay looked at Charlie and he smirked.

"I like the idea of becoming a dog again. I can go to the bathroom wherever I want... I can do so many things. I wouldn't have to deal with all this emotion crap... Though, I wouldn't be able to talk, but that's all right, since I can talk with my mind anyway. I really like the idea of becoming a dog again," Charlie said enthusiastically. Kay looked to the ground and held her hands together.

"So it shall be," Kikyo said, putting her hands in an intricate pattern.

"But, I would lose things that I would like to have for a while, and I would like to do something before I consider becoming a dog again," Charlie said, smiling slightly.

"I see. If you ever do decide to become a dog again, you may come find me," Kikyo said before turning around and leaving.

Once Kikyo was out of sight, and hearing distance, Kay turned towards Charlie.

"What do you find so important to do?" Kay asked, looking up at Charlie.

Charlie smirked and simply said, "This."

Kay felt Charlie's lips crash down on hers and her eyes widened. Slowly they closed and she kissed back to Charlie's surprise. He expected her to pull away from her. They stood like that until Kay pulled away, breathing hard. She smiled and leaned against Charlie's chest, laughing a little bit.

"I'd never thought I'd be kissing my dog," Kay said. She started laughing harder and soon her laughing reduced to giggles. Kay moved some of the wet hair away from her face and said, "We should get going back. The others will either be getting worried about us, or suspicious."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Sesshomaru and Jaken come back from slaying the demon, and you wonder... What is going to happen? Will Sesshomaru find out about the two? Will he be oblivious to it? Is he just going to ignore it?

Kay: (sigh) I better bring Michelle back to life. (magical authoress powers make Michelle alive again)

Michelle: YOU SUCK, YOU COCK SUCKER! And what about Hiromasa?

Kay: What about him?

Michelle: ... You are pure evil.

Kay: Thank you.

Charlie: At least she's polite.

Michelle: Kay, you're nasty. You made Charlie kiss you.

Kay: At least I didn't make anyone make rough sex.

Michelle: OO;

Kay: Some people write stuff like that... It's nasty.

Michelle: Um... Yeah... Whatever.

Kay: I think I'm going to go get an ice-cream sandwich.

Michelle: You do that.

Kay: All righty then.

Michelle: The next chapter that I will force you to read is **All My Fault**.


	17. All My Fault

**Last time:** Kikyo came and asked if Charlie wanted to become a dog again, and he said no. Kay asked him why he said no, and he kissed her! Can you believe it? It's amazing... And sort of creepy.

* * *

**Chapter 17: All My Fault**

Kay finished tying the bandana around her neck and then went to tie Charlie's, biting her tongue as she did it. She smiled and stood up straight to look at Charlie. She reached up to the top of his head and started petting the fuzzy ears up there. Charlie instantly responded by slowly falling to the ground and letting Kay sit behind him to pet the fuzzy ears that were almost identical to InuYasha's.

"I'm glad you have ears like this. They're so cute!" Kay said, petting them continuously. _I'm sure Kagome would love to do the same to InuYasha's ears,_ Kay thought as she rubbed the ears.

Kay stopped as Charlie turned around and went on all fours. He edged closer to her and she blushed. She giggled a little bit and said, "Charlie! What are you doing? You've become very affectionate lately..." Kay gasped. "You sick dog! I'm not going to do _that_!"

Charlie laughed. "If I wanted that I would just do it!" Charlie said. Kay glared at Charlie and he blushed a bit. His tail hung limply and he looked at Kay, pouting.

"Well, you've still become affectionate," Kay said.

"Actually, I'm just feeling more natural. I used to play with you all the time like this when I was a dog... But when we became the same species, sort of, that wasn't aloud," Charlie said. Kay raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that?" Kay asked.

Charlie thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." Charlie started to edge closer to Kay's face and Kay continued to look at him, blushing.

"Whoa!" said a familiar voice. Kay and Charlie turned their heads quickly, their faces as red as fire trucks, to see InuYasha standing in the doorway. Next to him was Kagome, looking starry eyed and giggled a little bit.

Charlie backed away from Kay and they both blushed, looking ashamed.

Kagome giggled and said, "You better not do that anymore. Sesshomaru's coming!"

"I forgot about Sesshomaru!" Kay said and then she looked at Kagome carefully, her blush still not completely gone. "Where's Rin?"

"She's with Kohaku and Shippo, playing. Why?" Kagome answered.

Kay shrugged. "Just wondering." She stood up and brushed off her pants. She looked at Charlie and giggled a little bit.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked, looking at Charlie carefully. The two just blushed in response.

Kay looked at the floor and hummed a little bit.

"I think that Kay and Charlie finally realized they have feelings for each other," Kagome said, giggling. The two just blushed even more.

"I'm going to go for a walk, all right?" Kay said, walking out of the hut.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" Kagome asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Naw. She can fend for herself," Charlie said. Though, he did stand up and walk out of the room, only to explore the village, though.

Kay walked through the forest, following a path that was already made in there. She looked up into the sky and sighed. It looked like it might rain today also. Though, it was starting to get dark early... Especially with all the clouds blocking the sun.

Even though the sky was dark, Kay smiled and continued to walk through the forest, taking a detour and going off of the trail. She loved walking through the main part of the forest, going through all the underbrush and dodging the branches. She ran, giggling like a little school girl every so often. _Why don't I play in the forest more often?_ Kay asked herself as she ducked under a tree branch and went through the thicket.

If a demon were to be chasing her they would have a tough time following her, because of how she was maneuvering through the forest. It was like she was a deer, traveling through the trees and bushes. Kay looked around and realized that she didn't know exactly where she was, but she just shrugged and knew that she would be able to find her way back, because she hadn't traveled too far away.

Kay jumped over a rock and then ran into a very small clearing, where all the fun stuff happens. _Why don't important things happen in the middle of the thick forest?_ Kay wondered, but she noticed that there was only about a couple feet of no trees, a slightly thinner area then the rest of the forest.

She heard something in the bushes and turned to where the noise came from. A figure came out from the forest and Kay grabbed for her sword, but relaxed once she found out it was just Sesshomaru.

"Ah. It's just you, Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" Kay asked as she stood up straight.

"I wanted to talk to you," Sesshomaru said, looking at Kay carefully.

- - -

Charlie sighed, looking around. Kay had been gone for a while, and he was starting to get worried. He looked around and saw Sango playing with some village children. Deciding to tell the others where he was going, he walked over Sango and told her he was going to search for Kay.

"She left?" Sango asked, suddenly intrigued.

"No, just went for a walk... But she's been gone for a while, so I'm wondering if she is all right," Charlie said before saying his goodbyes and walking off to the forest. Sango smirked as he ran off, and turned back to play with the children.

Charlie ran through the forest, following Kay's trail, and he masked his scent as well as he could, having learned that from Kirara. Who knew she knew so much? He still liked to talk to her with his mind.

Soon he came upon a small clearing and stood downwind from it. He peeked from behind a tree and watched, curious of why Sesshomaru was there. Kay also looked surprised. Charlie's tail twitched behind him, wrapping around his body to keep himself warm. He felt a slow decline in the temperature and noticed that the clouds above them were darkening.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kay asked.

Sesshomaru kept emotionless and blinked a couple times before taking a couple steps towards her, though Kay took a step back.

"I wanted to know why you refused me," Sesshomaru said rather than asked.

"I'm not right for you... And you aren't right for me," Kay explained simply.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, which got a raised eyebrow from Kay and Charlie. "Maybe I can change your mind," Sesshomaru said, taking a couple more steps forward and kissing her.

Charlie stood there, frozen in spot. His eyes didn't see anything else and his ears stopped working right then.

Kay pushed Sesshomaru back and glared at him. "What are you doing!" Kay yelled, growling slightly. "Besides, I'm a human... And... My heart belongs to someone else," Kay said, taking a couple steps back and turning. She froze when she saw Charlie standing there, looking at her intently, though with a hurt expression.

Because he wasn't listening or watching anything else that happened between the two, Charlie took a couple steps back and then started to run through the forest. Kay turned and glared at Sesshomaru before running after Charlie, yelling his name.

A crack of lightning went through the sky and soon the rain started to fall, covering up the tears that started to fall down Kay's face.

Kay got a glimpse of Charlie running away as she ran into the village, and suddenly understood what he was going to do. She gasped and ran to Kaede's hut and barged inside.

"Sango, I need to use Kirara!" Kay yelled. Suddenly the fire cat jumped of Sango's shoulder and walked over to Kay. Kay turned around and was stopped.

Shippo asked, "What happened?"

Kay turned towards the group, even more tears streaming down her face. "Charlie's going to become a dog again, and it's all my fault!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Charlie is traveling to find Kikyo to return himself to normal. Will he reach her before Kay finds Charlie? Or will Kay find him before hand and explain everything? Or will Charlie just kill randomly to ease the pain? Or am I just really mean because I made Charlie hurt?

Michelle: Wow... I knew you were evil... but... wow... I BOW DOWN TO YOU!

Kay: Um...

Michelle: YOU ARE THE RULER OF EVIL! THE DAUGHTER OF THE DEVIL! THE OVERLORD OF HADES!

Kay: NO I'M NOT, JACKASS!

Michelle: Then what was all that?

Kay: A plot in the story line.

Michelle: Oh... so you aren't the daughter of the devil?

Kay: Not that I know of... But you are a good candidate.

Michelle: Why, thank you. I feel light and fluffy now.

Kay: OO;;; All right then.

Michelle: Kay, your eyes are big.

Kay: Yeah... I know.

Michelle: You know what? You can see what Kay thinks what Charlie, herself and I look like in the story! You just have to go to her deviantART account. The URL is doglover2006. There's no www. or anything, just the http/ stuff. That's it!

Kay: Thank you _sooooo_ much. I don't want freaks to look at the pictures...

Michelle: But you're the one writing this!

Kay: Ok... Maybe I do want people to look at the pictures.

Michelle: The next chapter! **This Sucks**!


	18. This Sucks

**Last time:** Charlie saw Sesshomaru kissing Kay and took it the wrong way. That rhymes. Charlie left to go find Kikyo, and Kay took after him, blaming herself for what happened.

* * *

**Chapter 18: This Sucks**

Charlie ran through the forest, the rain pouring down on him. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He just wanted to forget. He didn't want to feel anything. This pain...

He searched for Kikyo, following what scent he could pick up. His ears flattened on his head and he blinked away the water that started to build up in his eyes. Charlie ignored the water that poured down from the heavens, forgetting everything except for finding the dead priestess.

- - -

Kay rode on top of Kirara as she traveled through the forest, not wishing to fly near the clouds in fear that she might get hit by lightning. The rain continued to fall and Kay wiped away some of the water that was running into her eyes.

_Where are you, Charlie?_ Kay asked herself, clutching onto Kirara's fur. The lightning lit the sky and was soon followed by booming thunder, causing Kay to jump a bit. She shivered, trying to shake the feeling of cold, but it wouldn't go away. Probably because she was stuck in a storm...

Kay looked around and bit her lip, trying to figure out where the demon had gone off to.

- - -

Charlie ran and blinked a couple times before sniffing the air again, realizing he was very close to the priestess. She wasn't too far away now. She was near. Kikyo was near the dog. Charlie was nearing the priestess who he was looking for. The dead priestess was closer than Charlie anticipated. He had almost reached the priestess. Now that I'm done saying that many different ways, Charlie slowed to walk once he saw Kikyo in the distance.

He stopped and breathed in deeply. Realizing that he stopped and he ran towards Kikyo and slowed once he reached her.

"Kikyo... I need your help," Charlie said, walking in front of her a little bit.

"What would you like help with?" Kikyo asked.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I need you to take this spell off of me and return me back to normal."

- - -

Kay sliced through the body of a bird demon. They had started attacking her and Kirara since they came through their territory, though while on Kirara, Kay managed to stop most attacks and suffered from only a few scratches and bruises.

"Hurry Kirara! I know the demons are bothering you, but we need to get to Charlie before he's transformed back!" Kay yelled, fighting off a demon with her sword. She flicked as much blood off of the sword as she could and brought the sword to the other side of Kirara and killing a few more demons.

The rain started to fall faster and thicker and Kirara wasn't able to see a handful of bird demons attacking her legs until it was too late. Kirara had to transform back to her tiny form and Kay had to run herself through the forest.

Kirara jumped on Kay's shoulder and hissed at whatever came after Kay and attacked them as best she could as Kay tried to run faster, though she continued to slow with her heavy clothing. Her teeth clenched and she acted much like InuYasha while fighting, slicing through anything that got in her way.

"Come on, Kirara!" Kay yelled as she got a boost of adrenaline. Her hair flew out behind her and she yelped out in surprise when a bird demon attacked her head. Kay hit it off of her head and sliced through the bird, but was upset when she found out her hair was now hanging loosely and out of it's tie. She picked up the hair tie that landed on the ground and held onto it, making sure not to lose the trinket that Rin gave to her.

_This sucks ass._

- - -

"Do you have a person you love?" Kikyo asked, facing Charlie.

He blushed and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good. I need to use something of theirs to complete the transformation," Kikyo explained.

"Ah," Charlie said. He looked down to his neck and untied the bandana. Hesitantly he gave it to the priestess and she bowed as she took it. Kikyo held onto the bandana and got something from her kimono. She pulled out a vial of some sort of dirt.

"This is the dirt from Mt. Fuji," Kikyo said. "A sacred part of the mountain, and it is mixed with herbs."

Charlie nodded, not really caring what the mixture was. Kikyo opened the vial and started to pour it in a nice circle around Charlie. She folded the bandana into a triangle and placed it directly in front of Charlie.

Kikyo then stood in front of the bandana and Charlie and put her hand in an elaborate position and started to say a long and confusing incantation.

Suddenly Charlie was knocked to the ground just as Kikyo was finishing the incantation. The circle of dirt glowed and the inside circle became bright. Though, soon the light faded away and Charlie looked down. He had been pushed out of the ring.

Someone sobbed against Charlie's chest and he looked at the brown hair that fell over her face and sides. It curled near the ends and much of it stayed flat to her scalp.

She quickly moved up and hugged Charlie tightly around the neck.

"I don't want you to become a dog again," Kay said, holding onto Charlie.

"Kay?" Charlie asked.

"Who else would it be?" Kay asked, bringing her head up and wiping away some tears that fell down her cheeks unnoticed.

Charlie's soft face suddenly became angry and he glared at her. "What about Sesshomaru?" He asked harshly.

"What about him?" Kay asked, startled by Charlie's sudden change of mood.

Charlie growled slightly. "You know what I mean..." Charlie said. He looked away, almost ashamed. "I saw you two..." he whispered.

Kay smiled slightly. "What you saw was a guy trying to get back together with a girl who didn't like him..."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I don't like Sesshomaru..." Kay said, grinning.

Charlie smirked a bit and looked Kay directly in the eyes. Kay stood up and held out her hand for Charlie to take. He took her hand and pulled himself up and looked over to Kikyo. Kay turned and looked at her also, smiling a bit.

Kikyo nodded and started to walk away, smirking slightly as she turned away from the two. The rain still fell down, soaking the two of them and making Kay shiver slightly. Charlie smirked and looked around to see Kirara come out of the bushes and jump up onto his shoulders, nuzzling her head into his cheek.

"Let's go home," Charlie said, picking up Kay and jumping through the forest.

- - -

"I'm going out to look for them!" InuYasha yelled as he stormed off towards the forest.

"No! Kay has to do this herself!" Kagome said to him, putting an arm on his shoulder. InuYasha turned to look at her.

"What if he becomes a dog again?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked at InuYasha sadly. "Then he'll be a dog again... but what if he doesn't? Kay is the only one who can stop him," Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Why is Kay the only one who can stop him?" Michelle asked, walking out towards them and overhearing much of their conversation.

Kagome and InuYasha froze. "No reason!" Kagome said quickly.

"Is it because she's the one who knows me best?" Charlie asked, walking towards the group with Kay by his side.

"Sure! That makes sense... CHARLIE?" yelled Kagome and InuYasha together.

... They're so dumb.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The jewel is complete now, though more and more demons are showing up to try and take the whole jewel. InuYasha and Kagome have decided that they wanted to decide on what to wish for together. What do they have in mind?

Michelle: They're going to make InuYasha's penis bigger!

Kay: ... Um... Wow... That... that's special. Um... Yeah.

Michelle: Sorry, I'm random today.

Kay: ... I couldn't guess.

Michelle: Yeah...

Kay: Do you have a piece of gum?

Michelle: Why?

Kay: I just want some gum...

Michelle: You pervert!

Kay: What the hell?

Michelle: You just leave that to me.

Kay: I'll slowly walk away now.

Michelle: I'm sure that he'll forgive you.

Kay: Run... RUN! RUN, FOREST, RUN! RUN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, **You Taste Like Nachos**!


	19. You Taste Like Nachos!

**Last time:** Kay stopped Charlie from becoming a dog again, and they returned to the rest of the group, much to their surprise. Though, the matter of the Sacred Shikon Jewel is still there, and what will they do with it?

* * *

**Chapter 19: You Taste Like Nachos!**

While sitting in Kaede's hut, ignoring Kay and Michelle playing around by biting each other, InuYasha and Kagome thought of what to wish the jewel on. InuYasha and Kagome had many ideas, but none of them seemed good enough. It was like they were all impure things that they thought of. Their ideas were all too stupid, or just weird.

Kay bit down on InuYasha's shoulder. "What the hell!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha! You taste like nachos!" Kay said as InuYasha started to wave his arm up and down to try to get Kay off of his arm. Not to mention she might break through his skin.

"What the hell are nachos? And why are you on me?" InuYasha yelled, finally managing to get her off of his sleeve.

Michelle bit Kay and said, "You taste like chicken!"

"ARGH!" Kay crawled on the floor as Michelle bit onto Kay's leg. She dragged Michelle all over the place, trying to get her off of her leg.

"Hey... What's this?" Kagome asked, picking up a sketch book. There was also another one next to it, though Kagome couldn't read either of them because they was in English.

"That's my sketch book!" Michelle yelled, looking at Kagome carefully. She bit her lip and wondered what she was going to do with it; she didn't move a muscle, afraid that Kagome might open the sketch book.

And her fears became reality. Kagome opened the sketch book and looked at the first picture, which was of a guy with dragon-like wings with black pants chained up. It was quite good, though Kagome was surprised.

"You drew this?" Kagome asked.

Michelle looked at the picture and nodded. Kagome looked at a bunch of other ones, most of them dark and demented, and she finished, with a few of the pictures a little different looking then the ones that Michelle usually drew. More crisp and it looked better.

"Is this yours too, Michelle?" Kagome asked once finished looking through the sketch book, picking up the other one. Kay crawled over to Kagome and looked over her shoulder.

Kay shook her head. "No. That's mine," Kay said, blushing a bit.

"Kay can draw better than me, but that's only because she's been drawing longer, has better abilities and has more time to draw," Michelle said, looking at Kay's pictures.

All of her pictures were more crisp, like the few in Michelle's sketch book, and there was a lot of profiles. Though, there was a bigger variety of pictures, though Kay wasn't that great, or she didn't like, drawing guys.

"You guys are really good," Kagome said, smiling a bit. "I could never do that good. All I can do is little doodles."

"Um... Thanks..." Kay said awkwardly. She wasn't that good at taking compliments.

"So, about that jewel," Michelle said, looking at InuYasha and Kagome.

Kagome thought for a moment and looked at the ground.

"What about the well?" Kay asked Kagome.

"What about it?"

"Well, isn't there that chance that once you use the jewel that the well will close up?"

The room was quiet and Kagome looked sad. "Yes... There is that chance..."

Kay crawled over to sit next to Kagome. "And you won't see your family again." Kagome brought her hand up to her mouth and bit her lip.

Kagome looked at Kay and then at InuYasha.

"What if we use the jewel to keep the well open?" InuYasha asked. Kagome gasped and a tear came to her eyes. She nodded and smiled, wishing that InuYasha could know how happy he made her just now.

Kay and Michelle did a fake 'AWWW!' and rolled their eyes at exactly the same time.

"Are you sure you really want to wish for this, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha carefully. He nodded and the two girls did another fake 'AWWW!' Kay stood up and grabbed Michelle's arm and started to pull her towards the door to the hut.

"Come on, Michelle. Let's leave these two. They'll probably start making out and junk," Kay said, pulling on Michelle's arm.

"Hey, let's go find a place to make out, too!" Michelle said, smirking.

"All right, you lesbian," Kay answered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you know the _Redneck Dictionary_?" Michelle asked as they walked outside.

"Yeah..." Kay answered.

"The word's ascot. Miroku died happy when Sango ate so much that her ascot as big as a walrus," Michelle said, making Kay laugh a little bit.

"You're so dumb," Kay said, giggling a little bit, and her voice faded so Kagome and InuYasha couldn't hear them anymore.

InuYasha watched the door for a while and then seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at Kagome. "What were we talking about?"

"What we wanted to use the jewel for. You would really let me wish for the well to stay open?" Kagome asked, edging closer to InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded and said, "Sure... I don't have anything else to use it for..." InuYasha seriously didn't have any idea.

"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome said, going over to InuYasha and hugging him tightly. He blushed a bit and then smiled, letting Kagome hug him. Kagome took the jewel from her necklace and pulled it off of her neck. She took a deep breath and moved away from InuYasha, but just a little bit. She held the jewel in her hand, hiding it from view. She looked up to InuYasha's face and asked, "Would you like to wish on the Jewel with me?" InuYasha put his hands over Kagome's and they closed their eyes.

- - -

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she slapped his face, blushing slightly. "Don't touch me there!"

"The other day you let me touch you there," Miroku said, raising his eyebrows a little bit. Sango's reply was a slap across the face. Shippo stood there, twitching and slowly backing away.

Michelle and Kay walked through the woods to find the three of them standing there, arguing. Shippo looked at Kay and Michelle and looked distressed. Kay gave him a look that said 'what's wrong'. Shippo jumped up onto Kay's shoulder and whispered into her ear what he heard the fighting couple say to each other.

Suddenly Kay started laughing like crazy and she whispered what Shippo told her into Michelle's ear. Michelle laughed also and they laughed together, gaining the attention of the quarreling couple.

"What are you laughing at?" Sango asked.

"You!" Michelle and Kay yelled together. They pointed simultaneously and then leaned on their knees as they laughed.

"Where is Kohaku?" Kay asked Sango.

She laughed and said, "He's off playing with a village girl!"

Suddenly Kay was knocked over by a giant ball of blue and black, and Charlie sat on Kay, hugging her tightly. She blushed and looked at Charlie carefully. "What are you doing?" Kay asked.

Charlie's ears flicked and he tightened his grip on Kay's body. She held her teeth together and she blushed even more as Michelle and the others watched.

"Please, let me go," Kay uttered, managing to get some breath, somehow.

Charlie let go of Kay and he sat on her legs. She looked down to where he was sitting and said, "You were lighter when you were a dog."

Charlie laughed and nodded.

He got off of her legs and helped her get up.

"Aww! Look at the little puppy! He loves you, Kay!" Michelle said in fake... cuteness. She then faked chocking and stuck her finger in her mouth. Kay glared at her and walked over to the village. The other's followed, Miroku and Sango walking together, Sango slapping away Miroku's hand every so often.

They walked into Kaede's hut and they all bumped into Kay as she stopped in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked, jumping on Kay's shoulder.

"They used the jewel," Kay said, smirking.

The rest gasped simultaneously and Sango asked, "How do you know?" Kagome and InuYasha looked at them, slightly confused.

Kay looked at the jewel, still around Kagome's neck. "Even though the jewel is still here, they used it. It has lost it's glow, but they must have used it on a wish that wasn't very powerful... It may still have some power left."

"And when did you become the smart freak?" Michelle asked, glaring at Kay.

Kay pointed at the necklace around her neck that suppressed her power, her ability to know everything in the world. "One of the beads cracked when Charlie knocked me over," Kay said, smirking. "Though, I can't tell what those two wished on."

Kagome smiled and said, "We wished that the well would stay open to InuYasha and I, and open up to Kohaku, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Charlie, Michelle, and you... And InuYasha wanted to see your world so apparently he wished that the chest worked for all of us too."

"Wow!" Shippo said, jumping over to Kagome and snuggling up with her.

"The others better not stay long," Kay started. "We'll have to teach them how to go in the toilet!" Kay walked over to the fire and smirked. "And we'll have to get Michelle out of those diapers!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Kay and Michelle have been away from home for awhile, but what will Kay's mother, Dawn, think of Charlie and his transformation?

Michelle: I am bored, you bore me.

Kay: You say that a lot.

Michelle: Look! A giant walrus! Oh, wait, that's just InuYasha's face!

InuYasha: GRRRRRRR.

Michelle: Ha ha!

Kay: Uh-huh...

Charlie: This ending thing is always so random. The next chapter is called **The Final Chapter**.


	20. The Final Chapter

**Last time:** Kagome and InuYasha wished on the Shikon Jewel, and they wished that the well was open to them and their friends. But now is time for a little break.

* * *

**Chapter 20: My Milky Way**

Kay leaned against the chest in Kaede's hut, it's lid open. She stared inside it, waiting for the other two to get here. They were going to go home. They had been gone for so long, so much had changed within them, but only an hour had passed at home.

Her hand clenched around the edge, and suddenly the lid started to move. Suddenly Kay noticed it was shutting and pulled her hand back suddenly. A loud crash went through the building and Kay was breathing hard.

"THAT COULD HAVE TAKEN MY FINGERS CLEAN OFF!" Kay shouted, glaring at the chest. Charlie popped into the hut and looked around, having heard the shout. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Kay pulled out a candy bar from her backpack. Charlie licked his lips and transformed into a short dog. He walked over to Kay and laid down, setting his head on her knee, looking up with the cutest eyes and face you had ever seen.

"AWW! You're so cute!" Kay said, her eyes getting big and shiny; chewing the piece of Milky Way in her mouth. Kay swallowed and Charlie changed into a human again, jumped up and kissed her.

Kay was surprised and watched as Charlie licked his lips. "That chocolate tastes good," he said, grinning. Kay glared playfully and hit him over the head softly.

Suddenly Michelle walked in with the rest of the group, and Kay opened the chest again, though she pulled the chest out first so it wouldn't be so close to the wall. "Let's go!" Kay said, jumping into the chest, followed by Michelle and Charlie.

They flowed through the dementional-time stream thing and they landed in the chest in the real-world. Kay looked around and heard the stove timer go off. Her mom liked to set the timer for an hour after they left. Dawn walked out of the computer room and waved to them as she passed to the kitchen. They could hear her stop walking and then take a few steps backward to be able to look into the living room.

"Who the hell is that?" Kay's mother asked, looking directly at Charlie. "And why does he have ears that resemble InuYasha's?"

"Um... Mom... This... This is our dog... He's a demon, now," Kay said, looking up to Charlie's face, who was standing taller than her, even without shoes.

"Damn, another mouth to feed... Wait... This is our dog?" Dawn walked over to Charlie and touched his ears, and then his hair. "Yup. That's our dog. Feels just like him... Do you still eat dog food?"

Charlie shrugged and Michelle and Kay would pretend to throw up. "Dog food? Nasty!" Michelle said, sticking her tongue out.

"I like human food better," Charlie said, watching as Kay pulled out the unfinished Milky Way. He watched her as she took a bite and swallowed, and he grabbed for the candy bar.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kay yelled, jumping up and trying to grab it as Charlie held it above his head. "It's my Milky Way!"

Charlie laughed and continued to hold it just out of Kay's reach. Kay growled, but stopped when Charlie kissed her. She stopped trying to reach the Milky Way bar and blushed. Kay pulled back and yelled, "CHARLIE!"

Dawn stood there, wide eyed and open mouthed. "Did I forget to mention that Kay and Charlie hooked up?" Michelle asked, smirking.

- - -

Kay bit off a piece of another Milky Way bar, sitting in the living room, reading Ranma 1/2. Great manga. Very funny. And it was by Rumiko Takahashi! What more do you want? Anyway, she was reading it when she heard something in the chest. Kay looked up at it and backed up a bit on the couch. "MICHELLE! COME HERE!" Michelle ran into the room, holding her drawing utensils.

Michelle and Kay watched as the lid to the chest slowly opened, revealing InuYasha and Kagome, sitting in it and getting up. Suddenly Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kohaku appeared in the chest too, making it quite crowded.

"Wow... You guys look weird in 3-D," Kay said, looking at the group carefully.

"3-D?" InuYasha asked, looking at the group. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Three dimentional," Kay said, looking at them.

Kagome blinked a couple times and then said, "I see no change."

Michelle and Kay looked at each other and realized something. Only they could see the difference.

- - -

Kay sat in her room, playing InuYasha: Fudal Combat or whatever it's called, and looked over to Michelle for a second, who was on the internet on a laptop and looking over to Charlie who was trying to play the game. That was a long and boring sentence. Heck, I don't even want to tackle that and try and make it better. But, Kay was playing that video game with Charlie, and that's the point. She was also looking forward to the new video game they were making with Michelle, Charlie, and herself in it. 

Kay looked at how Michelle was looking through fanfictions, seeing what stupid ones people came up with now, and she also had different websites up that were either worshipping herself, Kay, or Charlie. But sometimes the websites were bashing Kay, Michelle and Charlie. Michelle loved reading those websites because it was fun hearing what people said about them. Sometimes they said that Michelle should hook up with Kouga, and she laughed. Sometimes they said Kay should dump Charlie and should go for Sesshomaru. And sometimes it said that Kay and Michelle should be killed.

"You know what, Michelle?" Kay asked, looking over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"We're all just in a fanfic I wrote," Kay said, picking up the controller again and looking at how horribly Charlie was doing.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Michelle yelled, looking at Kay like she was crazy.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't write anything this stupid."

"Oh... Well, that's good."

Kay beat Charlie in the game and set her controller down. "I lied. I would write something this stupid."

* * *

Kay: The end of the story is here. 

Michelle: I really want a beer.

Kay: None of us are queer.

Michelle: My pokemon know leer.

Kay: This story has run long.

Michelle: Having jokes about thongs.

Kay: With numerous dogs,

Michelle: And killing people with logs.

Kay: The story is loved by me.

Michelle: And maybe fans reaching three.

Kay: We make fun of ourselves.

Michelle: And other things that I can't rhyme with ourselves.

Kay: So come on down,

Michelle: Gather roun',

Kay: And have fun reading this story.

Michelle: You can tell,

Kay: We're going to hell!

Charlie: And we're bringing all you as well.

**_Fin_**

Thank you for reading this series. I hope you had fun reading it and watch for my future fanfics.

-Kyoumi (Kay)


End file.
